Bleach, Les coulisses du tournage
by Konan-kami
Summary: On voit toujours se que les acteurs joue devant les caméras, mais on ne voit jamais se qu'il se passe hors caméra. Des petits OS pour se rendre compte que rien n'ai jamais comme on l'imagine.
1. Ichi et Shiro, l'effroyable réalité

**Bleach, coulisses du tournage**

**Ichigo et Shiro, la vérité**

_Que se passe-t-il dans les coulisse du tournage de Bleach? Les phrases cultes de nos acteurs, et l'esprit dégénéré du scénariste, tout cela combiné vous donne « Les plus de Bleach »_

Après deux heures de tournage éreintantes Ichigo s'était retiré dans son monde intérieur pour récupérer. Il prenait tranquillement le thé avec Shiro et Zangetsu. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, heureux de passer un moment tous ensemble. Car, non, leur relation n'était pas conflictuelle. Le double blanc d'Ichigo souleva alors une question qui laissa perplexe les autres.

« Dites, c'est quoi la fin du scénario? »

« Je ne l'ai pas lu » avoua Zangetsu

« A vrai dire, j'ai lu jusqu'à la page finale et il y avait écrit ''To Be Continued'' » dit Ichigo en se grattant le menton, cherchant à comprendre.

« Et on en a encore pour long? »

« Je ne sais pas, la prochaine scène clôture le script qui nous a été donné... »

« Ouai, bah moi j'en ai marre » lâcha le Hollow excédé

Ils décidèrent d'aller voir la scénariste pour savoir se que tout cela signifiait. Ils la trouvèrent en train de boire un thé avec Aizen, qui posait la même question. Ils se réjouirent de la coïncidence mais ne furent pas ravis de la réponse de la jeune femme qui s'exclama.

« Ha! Oui, c'est vrai. La prochaine scène est un combat, très périlleux qui plus est, et j'ai pensé que l'un de vous mourrai durant une prise, me facilitant la tâche. »

Aizen avait pâli, mal à l'aise, alors que Ichigo avait perdu le contrôle de Shiro, et qu'ils s'enfuyaient le plus vite possible.

Ichigo réussi à calmer son colocataire et ils discutèrent.

« Pourquoi t'enfuies-tu? »

« Je sais pas, je crois que j'ai pas envie de mourir »

« Mais il ne va rien nous arriver, nous sommes les héros de l'histoire » rappela Ichigo.

« Ouai, mais si on compte sur ta chance, c'est mort. Et en plus on la gavé avec 3 semaines de vannes, il hésitera pas, j'te jure, Ichi! »

La scénariste jubilait de son idée incroyable, pendant que Aizen mettait déjà une idée de meurtre en marche.

_Voilà, je les avais écrit il y a déjà quelques temps mais je les réécris et publie pour le plaisir, on n'hésite pas à laissé un mot à l'auteur =)_


	2. Kisuke et Yoruichi, scène 1

**Bleach, les coulisses du tournage**

**Yoruichi et Urahara, 1ére Partie**

Le tournage était fini pour la matinée et cette idée soulagea la jeune femme à la peau mate qui était épuisée. Refaire 19 fois la même scène était d'un énervant! Elle sortit d'une douche bien chaude et surtout bien méritée, s'enroula avec amour dans son peignoir violet et s'assit. Ses cheveux était détachés, signe de fatigue. Elle s'assoupit quelques minutes, mais fut tiré de se sommeil par deux bras qui la portait et la déposait dans le canapé, pour qu'elle puisse y continuer sa sieste plus confortablement.

Se demandant qui pouvait être aussi prévenant avec elle, elle ouvrit un œil et regarda l'homme au bob lui sourire.

« Reprend la où tu en étais, je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé, j'ai cru que tu allais tomber, alors je voulais que tu sois plus...à l'aise. »

Il avait eut se sourire idiot qui faisait tant rire la jeune femme. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement se qui fit rougir le jeune homme, très mal à l'aise. Il la déposa sur le canapé, puis se tourna pour s'en aller. Mais le chat ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, elle voulait des câlins, elle avait choisit son ''maitre''. Elle appela donc Kisuke, qui, hésita avant de se tourner pour regarder la jeune femme, elle lui demanda de rester un peu, elle n'avait plus vraiment sommeil.

Avec se même sourire qui faisait fondre la jeune femme, il s'assit en tailleur devant le canapé, prouvant qu'il était près à rester jusqu'à se que le sommeil la gagne de nouveau. Ils parlèrent quelques minutes, avant qu'elle ne se penche, tombe sur Kisuke et rit.

Elle était pendu à son cou, son peignoir s'étant légèrement ouvert. Kisuke, toujours plus rouge, essaya tant bien que mal de la relevée, mais en la déposant sur le canapé, il sentit des lèvres se coller aux siennes. Très, mais agréablement, surpris il rendit avec douceur le baiser à la jeune femme. Puis elle commença à se dévêtir petit à petit, laissant un Kisuke très mal à l'aise. Il arborait se sourire d'idiot ne comprenant vraiment rien à se qui se passe.

**Il ôta son bob**(_/!\ instant érotique mesdames/!\)_, laissant apparaître sa chevelure blonde, et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de le trouver craquant. Il la caressa tendrement, se laissant le temps de prendre conscience de la situation, profitant de chaque seconde où il pouvait admirer celle qui faisait chavirer son cœur. Quand les choses arrivait à un stade où le canapé n'était plus vraiment assez grand, ils s'allongèrent sur le sol et entendirent un toussotement gêné, mais très clair. Kisuke tendit le peignoir à l'élue de son cœur et remit son bob, signe distinct de mécontentement. Leur ébat avait été avorté par un Byakuya Kuchiki pas content du tout.

Il avait d'abord frappé mais personne ne lui avait répondu, il avait donc pris le loisir d'entrer dans la loge de sa collègue pour voir si elle s'y était assoupie, et la trouva nue comme un ver, en compagnie de cet être attardé. Il partit, furieux. Il n'était pas jaloux, il voulait juste être reconnu par cette femme qui le considérais toujours comme l'enfant qu'il avait été.

Elle sortit et le suivit, curieuse. Elle s'était rhabiller, prête à reprendre le travail, et avait embrassé son amant, qui fût très surpris par ce simple geste. Byakuya lui dit simplement:

« On devait s'entrainer avant la prochaine scène, je veux tester mon senka contre toi. »

Elle soupira, oui, c'était toujours l'enfant capricieux d'autre fois.


	3. Kisuke et Yoruichi, scène 2

**Bleach, dans les coulisses du tournage**

**Urahara et Yoruichi**

Kisuke ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi dire et aurait voulut se terrer quelques temps. Le scientifique de génie ne comprenait rien à se qui s'était passé. Il avait l'habitude de réfléchir posément à chaque situation, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi aujourd'hui, il en était incapable.

Il avait mangé sans grand appétit, puis était rentré dans sa loge, attendant patiemment. Quoi? Il n'en savait rien. Assis, il regardait le plafond qui le narguait. Avant de tout massacrer il décida de sortir. Sur le lieu du tournage se trouvait Byakuya et Yoruichi, s'entrainant et riant _(elle voyons, qu'allez-vous imaginer?)_ Elle lança enfin:

« Byakuya, ne m'en veux pas mais je vais manger. Je veux pouvoir tenir sur mes jambes. » Elle grimpa lestement sur le toit le plus proche et commença son repas. Kisuke ne voulait pas la déranger. Il allait repartir mais la jeune femme l'avait vu et l'appelait. Il y alla à contre cœur.

Elle mangeait avec appétit lorsque Kisuke arriva, assez confus. Il avait une tête misérable, constata Shihoin, non sans en rire. Quand elle eut finit son repas, elle ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose. Voir la tête de son amant. Alors à quatre pattes, ronronnant presque de plaisir elle s'approcha de lui, qui trouvait le béton extrêmement intéressent. Elle lui sauta dessus en hurlant, se qui le tétanisa. Elle se releva son bob à la main (_oui, mesdames encore!_) et partit. Piqué au vif, il la suivit, bien décidé à récupérer son bien (_le bob ne se partage pas!_) Et il fut donc entrainé bien malgré lui dans un immeuble qui était horriblement désert. Il commença à chercher son amie? Puis il entendit se même ronronnement si distinctif. Il alla dans cet pièce, sombre et chaude. Il se sentit attrapé par la taille, le bob ayant récupérer sa place. Il sentit les lèvres douces et chaudes de Yoruichi dans son cou, et il ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour la serrer contre lui. Et petit à petit, ils reprirent là où il avait été interrompu.

Ce qu'il ne s'imaginait pas c'est que ce petit jeu leur avait fait perdre la notion du temps. A un tel point qu'ils furent pris dans le tournage de la scène suivante. Ou tout le immeuble se faisait lentement massacré. Quand ils sentirent une secousse tout ceci fut très clair dans leur esprit. Les jeux de Yoruichi ne serrait plus jamais mis en pratique sur le plateau du tournage.

Ils continuèrent, indifférent au monde qui les entourait, savourant cette étreinte fruitée. Oubliant même qu'avec un peu de malchance ils se trouveraient ensevelis.

Se qui devait arrivé arriva, Byakuya trancha l'immeuble juste au dessous d'eux, le faisant s'écraser.

On vit alors, sur la caméra, un plan flou de deux personnes quittant discrètement le plateau, leur vêtements à la main.

_Héhé, ça c'est du chef-d'œuvre quand même. Quand je l'avais imaginé, je n'avais pas autant ri. L'écriture reste le meilleur moment._

_Conclusion je suis grave sadique! Les pauvres...on les voit en plus! (dans l'histoire là hein =))_


	4. Ulquiorra et Orihime, moment détente

**Bleach, les coulisses du tournage**

**Ulquiorra et Orihime, moments détentes**

_Que fait Orihime, avec Ichigo? Et Ulquiorra? En même temps?_

A chaque fois qu'il sortait de plateau, Ulquiorra partait s'isoler, éprouvant le besoin de calme. Il fut donc très surpris de voir la mine semi-réjouit de son amie Inoue. Il la regardait de se visage impassible qui faisait littéralement enragé la scénariste qui lui avait répété que s'il ne faisait pas plus d'effort il mourrait. Et donc il essayait de sourire à cette jeune idiote, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Puis la porte se referma sur elle, et elle fit un bruit de souris piétiné qui fit se tordre Ulquiorra. Orihime restait très digne, elle entra dans la pièce, l'air de rien. Elle s'assit en face du Cuarta, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose.

5mn plus tard, elle partait de désespoir. Ulquiorra sortit et en voyant Orihime grimper sur Ichigo, il se retint du mieux qu'il put. Décidément cette fille était une boulette. Il retourna dans sa loge, se préparant pour la scène finale. Il serait à son apogée. Il devrait rester digne face à la mort. A cet pensé il sourit. Heureusement que pour la fin, c'était un jouet en plastique qu'Ichigo allait massacrer. Il entendit sa porte, encore une fois, et puis:

« Wouah, mais c'est que t'es sexy quand tu sourit, comme ça. »

Inoue Orihime, la fille qui passait de nunuche à lionne. Elle était tellement sensuelle quand la caméra n'était plus là. Ulquiorra rougit à des idées qu'il qualifiait d'indécentes. Il regarda se que la jeune femme portait. Une fondu au chocolat et une trousse rose à fleur qui lui parut tout de suite dangereuse. Orihime posa le plateau sur la table de la loge et vint avec une fraise pleine de chocolat fondant. L'enfonçant de force dans la bouche de l'espada. Celui-ci mangea la fraise avec gourmandise. Ils mangèrent ainsi tout le plateau qu'avait apporté Inoue.

Puis il vit la jeune rousse qui venait avec la trousse. Il se méfia, la regardant l'air méchant, essayant de la faire fuir. Mais il eut encore plus peur que la trousse quand il vit la rouquine venir vers lui, et lui enlever son haut. Elle le fit s'allonger et sortit de sa trousse ses crèmes de relaxation. Elle fit sentir à Ulquiorra qui choisit la plus fruité. Elle passa de longues minutes à masser le jeune homme qui savourait, béa, les soins prodigués par son amie. Puis il se releva, surprenant Orihime. Se retournant il lui demanda de faire la même chose.

Après une légère hésitation elle retira son haut, et prit la place de l'espada, qui prit soin d'elle, la faisant frissonné de plaisir. Depuis le couloir on entendait:

« Ulquiorra, enlève moi sa! ». Puis un léger bruit de succion, enfin quelques minutes plus tard, un soupir masculin qui fit rougir Ishida qui imaginait sa provenance. Puis, on entendit la voix très clair d'Ulquiorra demandant à la personne avec lui de faire la même chose. Tous s'était massé près de cette porte, qui aujourd'hui faisait faire beaucoup de bruit sur le plateau. Ensuite ils entendirent les gémissements d'une demoiselle. A la fin de ces bruits plus qu'étrange, Ichigo rentra dans la pièce pour trouver Orihime qui portait les vêtements d'Ulquiorra. La fraise pris sa véritable couleur, comprenant se qui venait de se produire. Ulquiorra sortit de la salle de bain les vêtements d'Orihime à la main.

« J'avais raison, ils sont fichus, tu peux pas manger proprement? »

Orihime sourit, les fraises et elle n'avaient jamais été en bon terme. Ulquiorra avait quand même eut la gentillesse de l'aider dans ce moment difficile qu'est de rentrer dans des vêtements si petits.

Orihime expliqua tout de même se qu'ils avaient entendu. Elle avait demandé à Ulquiorra d'enlever le chocolat sur sa lèvre, puis ils avait entendu les amis en train de finir avec les doigts la fondu, puis elle avait massé le jeune homme pour qu'il se décrispe, et celui-ci l'aida avec son haut taché de fraise. Mais ses vêtements était un peu étroit pour la jeune fille qui du se faire aider pour enfiler une tenue et aller se changer. Elle sourit à la foule qui s'était inconsciemment entassé, et leur dit:

« Vous avez pensé à autre chose, n'est-ce pas? »

« Du tout. » répondit Ishida qui avait dépassé de loin la couleur des cheveux de Renji.

_Ne jamais faire confiance à un auteur, ne jamais croire se qu'on lit et toujours se méfier de ses idées tordus. Merci à ma prof de Français pour ses conseils judicieux. Au fait, Ichigo peut vouloir dire Fraise...vous avez compris?...Je sais, je sais je suis vraiment tordue... Et désolée du retard! Je suis lunatique, j'avais oublié que vous ne viviez pas dans mon esprit, il y a donc eu du retard...Ouai bon, en s'en fout de ma vie, alors j'espère que ça vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas, faites des demandes si vous voulez quelque chose de particulier._


	5. Zaraki et Tatsuki, histoire d'un bouquet

**Bleach, les coulisses du tournage**

**Tatsuki et Zaraki**

Tatsuki venait de finir sa scène, fière, ne l'ayant recommencer qu'une fois. En entrant dans sa loge, elle fut très surprise de voir qu'il y avait un bouquet de fleur énorme. Elle s'approcha prudemment, prête à se défendre, mais rien ne vint. Elle éternua, allergique au pollen, et décida de les amener à Orihime qui serait ravie.

Zaraki voulait faire plaisir aux femmes du tournage et avait demandé conseil auprès d'Ulquiorra et Ichigo. Il avait donc offert une robe à Matsumoto, des chocolats à Orihime, des fleurs à tout le reste, choisissant celles-ci avec attention, pour qu'elle corresponde le plus possible à leur caractère. Tatsuki avait eu des roses et des lys, piquantes et impériales, Hinamori avait eu des orchidées, belles et fragiles... Et ainsi de suite.

Alors qu'il s'engueulait avec un maquilleur, il vit Tatsuki qui passait avec ces fleurs, les apportant à Inoue, éternuant toutes les 20 secondes environ. Surpris, il l'a suivit, et l'entendit dire.

« Tu sais, Orihime, j'en connais beaucoup des mecs bien, lui il casse la baraque, mais la pour le coup, j'ai un peu de mal...Atchoum! Franchement, il pourrait demander si on aime et supporte les fleurs... Mais c'est trop mignon, je le remercierai. »

Zaraki étant aux anges, il partit, attendant que la femme au très sale caractère vienne le remercier. Mais elle passa à côté de lui sans rien lui dire. Allant vers Ichigo et lui sautant au cou. Zaraki s'approcha afin de mettre les choses au clair, frustré que l'on attribue son geste de sympathie à quelqu'un d'aussi...Chiant, il fallait l'admettre. Alors il s'avança et dit se qu'était la vérité. Il reçut de la part de la jeune femme un coup de poing Monumental et, après comprit pourquoi le collier à pics lui aurait été à merveille.

Il venait de trouver son nouvel animal de compagnie...

_Bon bah voilà, Zaraki pète un peu son câble, ne lui en voulez pas, et dites lui si vous le croisez que Matsumoto à adoré, et qu'elle veut passé un repas romantique en sa compagnie..._


	6. Numéro spécial!

**Bleach, les coulisses du tournage**

**Spécial!**

_Yuri-chan, je le fait pour toi! J'espère que tu l'aimera!_

_Et vous autres lecteurs, ne vous sentez pas frustrés, vous pouvez aussi jouer un rôle!_

Le tournage allait bon train, tous voulant en finir le plus tôt possible. Il faut dire qu'ils en avaient tous marre de vivre 24/24 ensemble. Toute l'équipe étant dans le même bâtiment, subissant les délires de Grimmjow ou les parties de jambe en l'air diverses et variées.

A la fin de la prise, impeccable de la scène 23, ils virent maquilleurs et assistants assez déboussolés, Aizen et la scénariste allèrent voir qui osait les déranger, savoir qui il devrait étriper, repensant à Grimmjow qui avait jeté toute sorte de projectile sur les acteurs.

Se que la scénariste vit lui coupa le souffle. Elle se figea, la bouche entrouverte, ne sachant que faire et que dire.

Alors, Ulquiorra vint, et resta avec cette même expression.

Finalement, toute l'équipe était là, à regarder l'inconnu, hésitant entre rire et larme.

Elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Ulquiorra et la scénariste. Déjà, ils avaient tous remarqués une très grosse ressemblance, mais là!

Alors la petite sauta au cou d'Ulquiorra et dit:

« Nii-san, je suis contente de te voir, tu ne rentres pas beaucoup! » Elle affichait une moue boudeuse adorable, qui aurait fait fondre un iceberg, mais pas le Nii-san, qui affichait le même air stoïque qu'à l'accoutumer. Puis la jeune demoiselle se tourna vers la scénariste, et recommença ce cirque.

« Nee-chan, j'm'ennuie à la maison! J'veux que tu rentres avec Nii-san se soir! Et comme ça Grimm pourra encore manger à la maison. »

Le concerné lui fit un petit signe, alors que les deux autres n'avaient pas bouger un muscle. Alors, pour faire réagir le seul homme de la maison elle dit sournoisement:

« Tu sais Grimm, Ulqui-nii adore quand tu lui fais toute ces choses, il en redemande, et regrette quand vous repartez pour le tournage, il voudrait que tu sois toujours en lui... »

La plupart des gens autour s'était un peu écarté, les laissant un peu trop seul. Alors Ulquiorra sortit de ses gonds, chose extraordinaire, et hurla:

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes? Mais t'as vraiment pété une durite? Et c'est quoi cette tenue, je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'étais pas une trainé mais une Schiffer, tu te tiens donc correctement! Je te jure que ça va mal aller! On rentre! »

La scénariste éclata de rire et déclara que la journée était terminée. Alors, la petite famille partit avec Grimmjow. En rentrant, les amants recommencèrent leur jeux coquins toute la nuit. Et comme toujours, le lendemain, ils ne se connaissaient plus. La petite Yuri-chan avait remporté tout les suffrages, elle était désormais la chouchou de toute l'équipe et venait tout les jours sur le plateau, se qui faisait enragé Ulqui, qui se plaignait:

« Dis, Nee-san, fais la partir, elle raconte notre vie privée. Et là on est en plein boulot, en plus elle arrête pas avec Grimm! »

« Alala, je peux rien faire moi, si elle veut elle peut venir, tu le savais, quand tu m'as dit oui. Tu viendrais tourner malgré tout. Alors subit, je vais faire en sorte qu'elle tarde pas trop »

Pendant ce temps Yurika Schiffer se baladait de plateau en plateau, de loge en loge, puisant dans sa mémoire pour se rappeler le tout début du tournage, espérant retrouver un jour un plateau qui ne sois pas abimé. Elle voulait continuer, aussi, d'écrire toute ses histoires croustillantes, qu'elle faisait sur son frère et son amant, se demandant si sa sœur serait encore longtemps célibataire.

Puis voyant celle-ci ressortir de sa loge dans une des tenues d'halloween, elle en conclut qu'elle mettrait encore quelques années avant d'écrire les histoires croustillantes de sa sœur ainée.

_Bah voilà, j'espère que je te déçois pas ma Yuri-chan, sinon j'te jure je recommence tout depuis le début. Et j'espère que l'allusion t'as fait sourire, sinon je range mes touches!_

_Merci à ma Yuri-chan, et à tous mes lecteurs!_


	7. Ichigo et Grimmjow, le combat

**Bleach, les coulisses du tournage.**

**Ichigo et Grimmjow; le combat**

Ichigo avait passé, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un weekend seul et tranquille, avec sa famille, loin de tout le monde.

Il avait récupérer des dernières semaines de tournage et arriva lundi matin, très en forme. Il fit d'ailleurs tiqué tout le plateau. Grimmjow l'avait vu arriver et vint vers lui, un sourire aguicheur, prouvant qu'il avait une fois de plus trop bu la veille. Il demanda sans plus de détour à son ami:

« Ichi, je veux un autographe! »

L'autre se figea, le fixa et lui répondit catégoriquement: « Non! »

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, puis Grimmjow lui fit le regard du chaton malheureux. Ichigo tourna la tête et partit se changer, près pour recommencé le tournage. Mais se qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Grimm n'allait pas lâché l'affaire aussi facilement. Il le prenait pour un débutant?

Grimmjow coupa à 10 reprises le tournage pour avoir son autographe, que tous acceptèrent avant Ichigo pour enfin continuer. Mais celui-ci ne céda pas. Alors Grimm se servit d'Inoue et Chad, ses deux meilleurs amis. Eux non plus n'obtinrent rien.

Grimmjow avait pourrit la journée à toute l'équipe, au point que tous harcelait Ichigo pour qu'il le fasse. Un gribouillis sur un bout de papier et ils auraient la paix. Mais Ichigo campa sur sa position, Grimmjow Jaggerjack était un acteur, il n'avait pas besoin d'autographe.

Mais Kurosaki-kun n'eut pas le plaisir de dormir, car le sexta espada gratta toute la nuit à sa porte, sans que rien n'y fasse.

A 2 heure du matin, tout le monde était excédé par les deux hommes, aussi têtu l'un que l'autre. Lorsque Ichigo se décida à plier, Grimmjow était fâché et ne pensait plus qu'à se venger, obligeant l'équipe à l'assommer.

Ils réussirent à dormir quelques heures, mais le lendemain Grimmjow recommença son cirque, et Ichigo fut affublé de tels regard qu'il donna l'autographe tant désiré au chaton qui ronronnait de plaisir, imaginant déjà se qu'il allait demandé la prochaine fois, et calculant déjà le temps que les autres mettrait à craquer.

Il sortit et partit du rire le plus sadique qu'il avait, imaginant toute sorte de scénario diabolique.

_Hum, oui je sais, Grimmy ne change pas vraiment, mais je vous jure que tout ceci à un intérêt, je plante un décor pour une suite très...acidulée! Merci à Yurika Schiffer pour ses commentaires auquel je répond, Oui Kuya-kun est ultra jaloux, mais pas pour se que tu imagines...et Oui il les a vu et compte se venger, de la plus horrible des manières. Merci encore pour tes reviews!_


	8. Kyôraku et Ukitake, quiproquo

**Bleach, les coulisses du tournage**

**Quiproquo**

Ukitake et Kyôraku était amis depuis des décennies, mais sa ne vous apprend rien. Saviez-vous que dans les coulisses il y a pourtant eu un quiproquo qui a failli faire tourner cette amitié _(comme la mayonnaise au soleil)_? Voici l'histoire que raconta Ichigo à sa famille.

Le tournage était fini depuis quelques minutes à peine et Shunsui Kyôraku invita son ami de toujours à boire un verre, on ne se refait pas. Celui-ci accepta avec plaisir. Après plus d'une heure, tous deux étaient un poil pompette, pour ne pas dire l'atroce vérité. Alors, il y eut une phrase horrible que prononça Shunsui.

« Tu sais, Jû-chan, j'aurai tellement voulu des enfants de toi... »

Le concerné changea quelque peu de couleur, redevenant blancs, puis rouge. Il bafouilla alors, se leva et partit, comme il était venu, donc sobre.

Tous se regardèrent en le voyant passé, toujours très perturbé. Il déclara qu'il avait besoin de BEAUCOUP de repos, et resta seul sur le plateau. Il fit lentement le vide, tria ses pensées, et finit par se demander pourquoi son cœur avait eu un raté aux paroles de son ami. Il finit donc par rentrer et alla voir comment celui-ci se portait. Il contait éclaircir ses paroles troublantes.

Il voulait connaître ses véritables sentiments, pour qu'il n'y ait pas de confusion. Il ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Il ne l'aimait pas, il était son ami d'enfance, celui avec qui...il devint rouge en y repensant, il avait pris ses bains. Puis il rit, se traitant d'idiot. Il entra dans la chambre de son ami et il le vit qui regardait par la fenêtre.

Alors il s'approcha et l'enlaça, pour lui parler calmement. Mais l'autre se tourna et l'embrassa fougueusement. Puis...

Le père d'Ichigo lui avait mis un énorme poing dans la tronche pour le faire taire.

« T'as même pas honte de raconter n'importe quoi à tes deux petites sœurs? »

Ichigo les regardait, il était mort de rire alors qu'elles étaient carrément horrifiées par ce que leur grand frère avait commencé à raconter.

Yuzu partit en larmes, criant que c'était atroce de dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas et ensuite le prendre dans ses bras.

Ichigo resta quelques secondes à regarder la porte, se demandant si elle n'aurait pas dû trouver autre chose d'atroce. Bref, Ichigo voulait juste leur dire que sous le choque, Ukitake avait failli mourir de trouille.

_Et oui encore une fois un auteur se tape son tripe, vous lisez, riant, pleurant, souriant, et... Non? Comment ça? Y a pas que moi quand même? Allez, soutenez-moi! Sniif! * s'en va en courant*_

_Et je reviens le plus tôt possible, parce que toute mon avance a volé en éclat =)_


	9. Renji, Rukia, une douche

**Bleach, les coulisses du tournage**

**Renji, Rukia, une douche**

_Attention, certaine partie de ce OS peuvent choquer!_

Après une scène particulièrement éprouvante, Renji entra dans le dortoir des hommes, pour aller prendre une bonne douche. Mais, [oui, il y a toujours un mais,] Leurs douches ne fonctionnaient pas, boucher par une masse de cheveux bleu et orange. Donc, il fallait emprunter les douches des filles, pour la journée. Alors que les capitaines Ukitake et Kyôraku se dirigeaient déjà vers leur dortoir, les autres se demandaient s'il ne fallait pas leur demander.

Renji, impatient, décida de suivre les capitaines et partit lui aussi. Il entra dans leur douche, regarda. Il y avait tellement de produits, qu'il eut une seconde peur. Mais, se ressaisissant, il se déshabilla et se lava. Bien décidé à se détendre et dénoué ses muscles meurtris, il se laissa glisser dans un bain bouillant, avec du bain moussant à la lavande. Il était sûr qu'il ne serait pas avec Unohana, ni avec Orihime, donc, il ne craignait plus grand chose.

Il pensa: « C'est vrai quand même... Ses deux filles sont de loin les plus flipantes qui vivent ici. Tout le monde pense qu'Inoue est gentille et calme, mais c'est faux. Je l'ai vu quand elle s'engueule avec Ichigo, à cause d'Ulquiorra, et j'ai surtout vu la tête d'Ichi après, et ça, sa fait peur. Alors, je tiens pas du tout à être dans sa douche. Et puis, Unohana, elle fait peur même aux autres capitaines, alors, je tiens pas à m'y frotter. Du coup, j'ai pris cette porte...Ce parfum m'a rappeler quelque chose, mais impossible de dire quoi... Bah, je verrai bien. »

Il ferma les yeux, profitant de l'eau qui entourait son corps. Il dû s'assoupir quelques minutes car il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Puis il perçut un froissement de tissu, et enfin, il sursauta en sentant quelque chose de froid le toucher. Il regarda et comprit se qui lui rappelait tant de souvenir. Ce parfum, c'était celui de Rukia.

Elle était rentré dans le bain, malgré la présence très gênante de Renji. Elle voulait se relaxer avant de retourner sur le plateau, et n'avait pas le temps de tabasser l'ananas. Elle était, nue comme un vers, dans l'eau chaude. Elle le regardait avec un sourire sournois. Elle allait se venger.

Renji baissa les yeux et partit dans une explication bafouillante, triturant ses pauvres doigts, sentant le regard de son amie toujours plus lourd sur lui.

Alors, quand elle eut comprit [au bout de mille peine, triant les informations confuses], elle se glissa dans l'eau, son corps touchant celui du jeune homme, qui prit la même couleur que ces cheveux. Au bout de quelques minutes qu'il gesticulait, la main, flottante, de Rukia finit par rencontrer se pour quoi elle gesticulait, justement. Alors qu'il se noyait lentement, gêné, Rukia poussa un cri allant de la surprise à...Un gros fou rire. Renji, se leva d'un bon, sa fierté l'y obligeant. Il l'attrapa et la secoua.

Alors elle dit entre deux rires:

« Haha, j'y...aurai...jamais cru...Elle disait...vrai! »

Renji la secoua encore, voulant des explications. Elle lâcha alors, pleurant de rire:

« Minuscule »

La fierté d'homme de Renji l'obligea à riposter.

« T'es une planche à pain, alors tais toi! »

L'autre s'étrangla, toussa et le regarda. Elle reprit contenance et dit:

« Ne te méprends pas, Renji. Je ne suis pas une planche à pain, et je ne suis pas une vache à lait! Je suis une fille normal, avec des soutiens gorge que l'on trouve dans le commerce. »

L'autre comprit à quel point se sujet était sensible, alors, par pur vengeance, il dit:

« Ouai, je sais, rayon enfant, le deuxième quand tu rentre, après le lait pour bébé. »

Rukia devint rouge, et décida que pour un squatteur de salle de bain il allait trop loin. Il se retrouva donc dehors, nu avec ses affaires dans les bras, à demander pardon, alors que le capitaine Kyôraku courait, le capitaine Unohana aux talons. Il avait un caleçon et elle un peignoir. Rien qu'à sa tête, Renji comprit qu'il avait tous eu le même genre de problème.

Un égo surdimensionner, alors que ses douches appartenait à ses dames.

Bizarrement, ils entendirent tous des gloussements, et un rire tonitruant, signifiant que l'homme le plus courageux et enrager de l'équipe avait trouver la douche tant convoitée par tout les mâle en mal de sensation forte. Mais Ulquiorra attendait devant avec un regard à vous transformer en iceberg. Il dit:

« Sexta, si j'te met la main dessus, t'es KO dans la minute. »

Décidément, plus rien n'arrêtait la rousse hors caméra. Le cuarta allait lui en toucher en mot.

_Et voilà, vous savez que Renji à un mini ananas, et que Rukia déteste qu'on lui rappelle qu'elle ne met pas les soutien gorge de Matsumoto ou d'Orihime. Et que cette dernière aime jouer avec le bleu!_

* Trop fière de son jeu de mot *


	10. Nell, la vidéo

**Bleach, les coulisses du tournage**

**Nell, la vidéo**

_Ne t'en fait pas, Hiyoru-san je publie ton chapitre juste après celui-ci :3 et je m'excuse encore de la description fantaisiste :S_

La nuit, toute l'équipe dormait, ou essayait de dormir, selon les chambres.

Mais, si on regardait bien, une personne ne dormait pas, se levait tôt, ou se couchait tard.

Cette personne était discrète, et faisait attention de ne réveillé personne.

On pouvait cependant voir, si on regardait bien, une chevelure verte, deux gros seins, et un chapeau texan. Oui, car la jeune ex-tercera avait une passion. Elle adorait la country. Alors, tout les jours, elle se changeait, et allait sur le plateau, désert, et dansait.

Elle profitait de ses moments solitaires, prenait son ipod et s'éclatait.

Cependant, un jour où elle s'était levée tôt, et qu'elle dansait, elle se retrouva filmée.

Car un homme aux cheveux bleus électrique s'était réveillé en avance et avait entendu un bruissement. Quand il le vit, il allait jusqu'à la caméra, et l'alluma, filmant à son insu la jeune femme, en transe.

Tout cela aurait pu être drôle, s'ils avaient eu une scénariste normale.

Mais quand celle-ci regarda les 3 dernières scènes tournées, et qu'elle vit ce spectacle, elle se décida à filmer hors tournage pour découvrir tout les petits secrets de tout ses acteurs.

Car elle n'était pas la fille gentille, elle était machiavélique.

Presque deux mois plus tard, alors que Grimmjow embêtait Ichigo pour une part de gâteau, que Renji et Rukia se battait encore, que Ukitake fuyait son ami de toujours car celui-ci avait bu, et que...bref tous s'amusait, parlait, criait, riait très fort, la scénariste vint vers son frère, qui parlait à Orihime.

Par réflexe il se leva, et comme toujours, s'éloigna. Elle affichait un air de tueuse en série, bien trop satisfait pour avoir fait quelque chose de normal.

Elle éclata d'un rire glauque et déclara:

« Yu-chan m'a aidé! Elle a mis des caméras dans les couloirs, des trucs comme ça. Et regarde! »

Elle tendait fièrement une cassette, heureuse, une lueur sadique dans les yeux.

« Rassure-moi, nee-san, c'est pas un genre ''best of''? »

« Siiiiii! »

Et là, tous tournèrent la tête, horrifiés par la déclaration. Quand ils virent le montage, ils trouvèrent sa très drôle, mais explosèrent la cassette, au cas ou.

Il vaut mieux être prudent, et la scénariste le savait mieux que personne. Elle souriait toujours si bien qu'Ulqui cherche toujours une copie de cette cassette.

_Yu-chan, tu va rester dans mon histoire! Après tout entre sœur :3 Et puis merci à tout mes lecteurs et revieweurs, n'hésitez pas à poser des questions, j'y répondrait :3_

_N'hésitez pas à vouloir taper l'incruste, vous aurez un rôle plus ou moins récurant:3_

_A très bientôt, j'vous aime=)_

_**au loin, la voix d'Ulquiorra résonnent: Mais tu l'a mise où? Aller, c'est pas drôle! Nee-san, donne la moi!**_

Seules yu-chan et sa complice de soeur savent où est la vidéo :3


	11. Zaraki vs Byakuya

**Bleach, les coulisses du tournage**

**Zaraki contre Byakuya**

_Un petit texte pour Hiyoru, en espérant qu'il te plaise!_

Dans les coulisses d'un tournage extrêmement violent, il y a forcément un médecin. Un ''soigne-bobo'', comme Shinji le répétait à longueur de temps. Et se médecin s'appelle Hiyoru. C'est une très jolie fille, aux cheveux blonds mi-long, et au magnifique yeux bleus. Tous les hommes du tournage adorait se faire soigner, tant elle était douce et gentille. Une petite vingtaine d'année, belle et intelligente, elle avait tout pour faire fantasmer ses messieurs.

Son patient le moins patient venait la voir souvent. Elle l'aimait bien, toujours en train de râler que ses bandages gênaient plus qu'autre chose. Pourtant il s'abstenait de l'engueuler. Elle était la seule personne de l'ombre à qui il s'adressait normalement.

Zaraki ne faisait pas attention, et souvent il venait pour des petits bobos sans gravité. Mais il y avait des membres de l'équipe qu'elle n'avait jamais eu dans sa petite pièce. Et elle l'attendait. Il était beau, charmant, mais aussi...glacial. Toute les filles lui bavaient dessus pourtant il n'a jamais posé son regard sur celles-ci.

Mais l'auteur est gentille et aime Hiyoru alors Byakuya Kuchiki s'est blessé. Il gravement. Oui, il est tombé en s'entrainant hors tournage et s'est foulé la cheville. Alors Yoruichi l'a ramené, et notre petite médecin l'a soigné.

Il ne l'a regardait pas, ne lui disait rien, alors qu'elle était au petit soin pour lui. Il devait bientôt y retourner, il fallait faire vite. Avec de la glace, des bandages et une jolie attelle, il pourrait faire presque comme avant. Elle lui expliquait se qu'elle faisait, mais il ne répondit pas. 30 minutes plus tard, il tournait, professionnel, comme si de rien n'était. Et notre médecin ne lui avait rien arracher. Ni un sourire, ni une parole, ni même un regard. Elle était frustrée. Elle aurait voulu qu'il lui dise quelque chose, même un ''Tu m'ennuie, tais-toi'' aurait fait l'affaire. Elle sourit, après tout, elle l'entendait presque tout les jours, cette phrase.

La journée se déroula comme a l'accoutumé, avec un Zaraki grincheux, des blessés, des doigts cassés, des entorses... Puis le soir, quand elle entra au dortoir, et qu'elle vit un mouvement bizarre, elle pensa à faire une retraite stratégique. Mais un hurlement mis fin à son idée: « Elle est lààààà »

Donc, vu que toutes les filles s'étaient retournées comme un seul homme, et affichait des têtes très différentes, c'est elle qu'elles attendaient. Mais...Elle fut trainée jusqu'au milieu du cercle qu'elles formaient. Elle regarda les deux poireaux en train de prendre racine, là. Ils se tournaient le dos, visiblement contrariés. Ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte que la jeune femme était déjà à eux. Alors ils recommencèrent à s'engueuler, comme des gosses.

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu es là? » Demandait Byakuya, visiblement irrité.

« Et pourquoi je ne serais pas ici? Tu te prend pour qui? Je passe souvent, monsieur » répliqua Zaraki, tout aussi irrité.

Traduction, les deux étaient dos à dos s'engueulant, n'ayant pas remarqué la personne qui leur faisait face. Mais celle-ci pris son courage à deux mains et vint s'immiscer dans la querelle.

« Un de vous deux est-il blessé? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose? »

Ils se retournèrent et la fixèrent longuement, mais elle ne baissa presque pas les yeux. Et puis ils se regardèrent et recommencèrent leur querelle. La jeune femme, épuisée, se retourna et alla dans sa chambre. Ils la suivirent, non sans se fixer méchamment. Quand elle entra, elle se figea, il y avait des pétale de lys et de roses dans toute la pièce. Elle les regarda, aussi sérieusement qu'elle le pouvait. Zaraki lui répondit:

« Ouai, je sais, mais c'est lui qu'à commencé! Je renouvelai juste les fleurs, comme tout les jours où je suis passé me faire soigner. »

Et l'autre se défendit:

« J'étais là, je t'attendais, et il s'est presque jeté sur moi, alors me sentant menacé, j'ai attaqué. Et mes lys ont...souffert, comme ses petites roses minables. »

En gros, ils venaient se battre chez les gens, maintenant. Hiyoru soupira, puis s'assit sur son lit, et leur lança:

« Ok, j'vais pas chercher plus loin, mais vous ranger en silence, sans un regard mauvais. Le premier qui désobéit, j'le dégage. Et je passe ma soirée avec l'autre. »

Elle sourit, car il avait commencé, sans un mot, mais Kenpachi était impulsif et quand l'autre le toucha il se mit à l'insulter. Et il fut éjecté de la pièce, où les deux autres commencèrent à discuter. Kuchiki Byakuya s'excusa de son manque de politesse, et le médecin lui sourit gentillement. Il passèrent la soirée ainsi, à parler de tout et de rien. Personne ne vit le noble rentrer dans son dortoir et le lendemain matin, ils admirèrent la tête décomposée de la jeune femme, qui avait des valises sous les yeux qui criait: « Je n'est pas dormi cette nuit, j'ai joué avec Kuchiki » Ils rirent tous quand Zaraki alla chez son médecin préféré avec son éternel bouquet de rose.

Il ressortit un moment après et se jeta sur Byakuya, en lui disant:

« Y a fallu que tu te la fasse le jour où tu l'a vu, t'aurai pas pu attendre? »

Et les filles firent leur groupies le soir, voulant tout savoir de Kuchiki. Elle répondit simplement:

« J'ai mis fin à mon célibat » en pointant une zone non définie avec son index, en signe de victoire.

_Et voilà, j'espère que ça t'a plu^^_

_J'me suis bien marré en l'écrivant, mais juste au cas, j'ai interdit qu'on te vende des armes et objets dangereux. Comment ça, un tournevis? Aie! Aiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee! Hik! NOOOOON!_

_D'accord, d'accord! Pardon!_

_Ps: Ne faites pas attention au délire de l'auteur!_


	12. Tôshirô Hitsugaya

**Bleach, les coulisses du tournage**

**Tôshirô Hitsugaya**

A force de vivre avec des hommes plus ou moins bourrés de testostérone, Tôshirô devenait comme eux. Et, le plus consternant, il se l'avouait. Il l'avouait d'ailleurs à qui voulait l'entendre. Se ventant d'avoir vu une telle nue... Bref, il était devenu se qu'il avait en aversion avant se maudit tournage.

Le plus affreux se produisit alors qu'il tentait de dire à sa Hinamori qu'il éprouvait le besoin d'être plus proche d'elle. Il allait lui dire qu'il l'aimait quand elle lui demanda, innocemment:

« Dit, Shiro-chan, c'est quoi ton type de femme? »

« Bah, à force d'être avec Matsumoto, on finit par aimé les gros s...les fortes poitrines. »

Il avait rattrapé la fin de sa phrase, mais pas sa phrase. Il lui sourit, un peu gauchement, mais la jeune femme était devenue...froide et distante.

Elle partit sans un mot, et lui voulut la rattraper, lui expliquer le sens de sa phrase, mais les gars, bien chauds, l'attrapèrent et ils finirent tous plus ou moins saoul, deux heures plus tard. Tous regardaient, un peu étonné, un Ulquiorra très entreprenant, et un Grimmjow essayant de calmer ses ardeurs. Se qu'avait dit la petite Yu-chan était réel... Beaucoup ne se rendirent même pas compte de l'arrivé de personnes inattendues. Hinamori et Matsumoto étaient là, avec presque toutes les filles.

Matsumoto se remit de son étonnement et vint se blottir dans les bras de son amant, ils allaient bientôt se marier mais avaient déjà commencer à consommer se même mariage. Alors qu'ils partaient dans la chambre du jeune homme, Tôshirô vint se placer vers Hinamori, et lui souffla à l'oreille:

« Si tu veux, on peux faire pareille »

La jeune femme sentait son odeur, très...sake. Et pensa aussi à sa remarque sur les mamelles, qu'elle n'avait pas. Puis elle le gifla, claque monumentale qui le dessaoula. Se frottant la joue, étonné, il la regarda partir.

Et se décida de la suivre.

Après tout, on ne se bouffe pas une telle gifle sans raison. Dans le dortoir des filles, la jeune femme, se croyant seule, s'autorisa des larmes. Elle pleurait tout le temps, pendant le tournage, en dehors, mais la, c'était différent. Tout son être était blessé, et s'était des larmes amers qui roulait sur ses joues; rosit par la colère. Elle se leva et demanda, trop fort:

« J'y peux quoi, si je suis normale? Hein? Je n'ai pas leur seins de vache à lait, mais je suis une femme! »

Et son sauveur arriva d'une façon peu communes. Tôshirô voulait l'aider. Il voulait tellement de chose, pour elle, qu'il ne savait même plus s'il était normal ou non. Alors, un peu gauche, il voulut la prendre dans ses bras, et ses mains finirent sur l'objet du conflit. Alors, il essaya tant bien que mal de se dégager, mais sous l'effet de la surprise, la jeune vice-capitaine avait resserré les bras et bloquait le capitaine, qui déjà sentait les insultes et les coups. Alors il dit:

« Je t'ordonne de me libérer, Hinamori! »

Se qui eût l'effet inverse, elle se raidit encore plus. Ne voyant qu'une dernière solution, il se décida à tâter se qui se trouvait sous ses doigts. La jeune femme, prise d'une crise de violentisme aigu se retourna, permettant au jeune homme de se dégager, et d'arrêter le coup de poing de la furie. La retenant fermement par les poignets, il dit:

« Arrête ou je t'attache! »

Et se prit un coup de pied dans le tibia. La crise n'était toujours pas passée.

Mais il était coriace, et se décida à tenter le tout pour le tout. Il se rapprocha de son aimée, qui rougit, et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Mais il recula, la lâchant, car elle l'avait mordu au sang. Et puis, comme par simple curiosité elle demanda:

« Alors? »

« Alors quoi? »

« Tu trouves comment...tu les trouve comment? »

« Ah! Parfait! »

Elle rougit, se rapprocha, la crise étant passée, et regarda les dégâts.

« Viens, je vais te soigner » Lança-t-elle en partant dans un couloir.

Et il la suivit, heureux. La nuit se déroula dans une tendresse absolue, ou il en profita pour lui murmurer mille fois « Je t'aime ».

Le lendemain fût un peu plus dur, quand tout les regards et les sourires se braquèrent sur eux. Hinamori s'approcha de son amie Matsumoto et lui murmura un mot à l'oreille, faisant se dessiner un sourire sur les lèvres de cette dernière.

Plus la crise à l'air grave, plus l'homme sera consciencieux, elle avait réussi avec brio la phase 1 de la manipulation. Hinamori aussi avait changée, mais c'était juste moins voyant. Elle sourit elle aussi en pensant à la prochaine crise qui amènerait l'homme de ses rêves dans son lit.

_Voilà, comme ça vous savez que Matsumoto et Gin vont se marier! Et que le couple de jeunot est enfin formé! Grimm et Ulqui sont découverts! Vous vous êtes pas demandés se qu'avait fait toutes les autres personnes pendant se temps?_


	13. Shiro, son combat

**Bleach, les coulisses du tournage**

**Shiro, son combat**

Ichigo s'était réfugié dans son monde intérieur pour avoir un peu de calme.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il allait être encore plus malmené par Shiro que par les autres acteurs.

Shiro, quand il le vit, lui sauta dessus en hurlant. Ichigo faillit mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Il se retourna pour engueuler son colocataire, mais celui ci lui dit:

« Ne, Ichi, je veux être le roi, cette fois. »

L'autre soupira, il pensa:

« Encore avec cette histoire? »

Mais il se fit trainé sur plusieurs mètres, sans pouvoir bouger.

Zangetsu soupira, voyant déjà un combat inutile éclaté.

Shiro et Ichigo entrèrent dans un combat acharné. Au bout d'un moment Ichigo, excédé hurla:

« Mais c'est pas vrai! Mais tu triches! J'en ai marre, j'me casse. »

« Nan, attends, c'est bon, j'te donne la couronne. »

« Maintenant? T'as craché dessus! Et tu pense que je vais la prendre? »

« Elle était pleine de graisse et de miette! Chui désolé! Je te promet que j't'en trouverai une, aller Ichi, reste. »

« Je suis venu me reposer, pas me gaver de gateau à la frangipane. En plus j'aime pas ça. Je joue pour te faire plaisir et toi, tu triches! Zangetsu, éduque le! Il a massacrer la galette avec des céros, c'est chiant et dangereux, surtout pour une fève! »

Shiro regarda tranquillement Ichigo, puis lui fit en regard des plus penaud. Ichigo soupira, si Shiro était ses instincts, il était resté coincé entre 5 et 10 ans. Il ne savait pas trop.

Ses idées et son comportement puéril le surprenait toujours. Décidément, il cachait bien son jeu. Ils étaient de très bons acteurs. Zangetsu soupira et attrapa le hollow en disant avec un entrain forcé:

« Allez, à la douche, monsieur cracra! »

_Ouai, je sais, c'est pas mon meilleur, je l'ai fait en discutant avec Sakuma-chan qui m'a raconté ses malheurs XD (s'il lit sa, je suis raide dead dans moins de 24h^^') J'espère que je vous déçoit pas trop quand même, sinon je l'enlève!_


	14. Numéro inédit: un jour de plage 1

**Bleach, les coulisses du tournage**

**Journée vacance**

_Voilà, Yu-chan, je t'en avais un peu parler, et donc je vais faire un chapitre spécial, basé sur un moment de ma vie (en plus...plus). Le perso de Sakuma, merci de ne pas le toucher. Parce que Sakuma dans la vraie vie (ça fait bizarre dit comme sa) c'est mon meilleur ami! Il ne lit pas cette fic, le méchant, mais je tenais à l'intégrer à cette journée de folie qu'on avait passé._

La scénariste avait accordé a tous une journée de congé, voulant elle-même se reposer. Bizarrement, tous s'étaient petit à petit mis d'accord et avait prévu une journée plage. Alors, les couples se dispersaient, prêt à aller se baigner. Les ennuis allaient bientôt commencer.

Tout commença par le trajet. Car ils ne pouvaient s'y rendre en voiture et ils n'allaient pas tous partir avec Shunpo et Sonido alors qu'il y avait des humains parmi eux. Il fallait donc marcher pendant plus d'une heure en plein soleil. Arriva donc, dans ses conditions le problème de la nourriture. Car on ne peut se balader autant de temps avec 35° et de la viande et de l'eau. Donc Hitsugaya utilisa son zampakuto et fit une jolie glacière. Arriva le problème le plus ennuyeux de la journée.

Et Grimmjow le résuma a la perfection, les plaintes de cette chieuse d'Orihime. Alors, Ichigo et Shinji l'assommèrent. Au bout d'une heure interminable, ils virent enfin l'endroit convoité. Une toute petite rivière, avec une jolie plage de sable fin et des galets, selon l'endroit. Ulquiorra commença donc, avec sa froideur habituelle, à énumérer toute les choses à mettre en place pour faire leur barbecue.

Sakuma, qui n'avait presque jamais parler durant le trajet se proposa pour faire le feu. La scénariste, perplexe, sourit à son ami d'enfance. Et tous s'installèrent, certains allèrent se baigner, d'autre exploraient. Et, vingts minutes plus tard, le préposer au feu se faisait fixait plutôt méchamment, les ventres criant famines. Toshi, soudain prise d'une doute qu'en à la fumée blanchâtre du feu, s'approcha. Ulquiorra la suivit, tout à coup inquiet. Et ils virent le désastre.

« Mais, qu'à tu fais? » Demanda Ulquiorra.

« Bah, je fait un feu. » Répondit Sakuma innocemment.

Toshi, prit son stylo et déclara:

« Comment fais-tu du feu, je t'écoute. »

Ils la regardèrent, un peu surpris. Grimmjow demanda:

« C'est important de savoir? »

« Mais ouiiii! » Couina l'autre, « C'est essentiel de savoir comment les hommes de cromagnon ont découvert le feu! »

Ok, elle était hors jeu. Alors que Yurika gloussait et notait tout de cette superbe journée, les autres se chamaillaient. Elle vit cependant des couples s'éloigner, préférant le calme.

Byakuya était parti avec Hiyoru, on les voyait se promener sur le pont un peu plus loin, tandis que Matsumoto et Gin, était... On les entendait, et il était écrit ''ne pas déranger''. Yurika sourit.

Grimmjow entraina Ulquiorra dans l'eau, où plutôt, en se battant, le bleu jeta l'autre dans la rivière avec un sourire taquin. Son frère si stoïque d'habitude ressortit de l'eau et y jeta le bleu, avec le même sourire. Ils finirent par sécher au soleil, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Kisuke et Yoruichi mangeait des onigiri loin de tout. Ils étaient mignon tout plein, ceux-là. Yurika sourit. Et fit comme à chaque instant, écrit. Elle cherchait le maitre de Hyorinmaru quand elle vit Hinamori, sans son haut de maillot qui lui hurlait dessus et lui qui courait avec. Elle faillit s'étrangler de rire. Elle fit un croquis: Hitsugaya courant en agitant le haut du maillot de Hinamori qui hurlait.

Elle essuya une larme, toujours en riant et fixa le reste du groupe qui se battait toujours comme des enragés. Toshi hurlait qu'elle avait faim, qu'elle voulait faire le feu alors que Ichigo lui disait de laisser faire les hommes.

Grosse erreur songea la cadette. Et effectivement, on entendit un bruit sourd, qui indiqua que l'audacieux venait de se prendre une baigne. Shinji vint se coller contre son voisin de chambre qui se massait la tête avec une grimace. Le blond entraina le roux vers un sac de glaçons.

La cadette des Schiffer cherchait le reste du groupe, Elle vit Nnoitra tout seul sur sa serviette, puis Nell qui se faisait embarquée par Szayel qui lui souriait étrangement. Yami, qui était venu lui aussi, arrivait enfin. Il semblait perdu et hagard.

Quand il aperçut la jeune fille, il faillit fondre en larmes de soulagement. Yurika prit soin de noter ce fait, car elle savait qu'elle n'aurait peut etre pas la chance d'y assister de nouveau. Puis une voix retentit.

« Yu-chan! Va chercher tout le monde! Le feu est bon! »

Sa sœur s'égosillait, et la jeune fille repartit vers les différents groupes, décidée a TOUS les déranger. Peu importe ce qu'elle verrait. Et elle n'avait pas fini d'en voir.

_Je compte le faire en plusieurs chapitre :3 parce que sinon, se sera beaucoup trop long. Yu-chan, je vais choquer tes jeunes yeux. XD Mais c'est sûrement déjà fait. =)_

_Bon, je précise que Sakuma-chan nous a bien fait le coup du feu, et qu'il avait pris des branches trempées et que du coup, on c'est servi de nos assiettes en carton pour le feu, vu qu'il avait noyé le charbon. Que de bons souvenirs =)!_


	15. Suite de : Un jour de plage

**Bleach, les coulisses du tournage**  
**Journée vacance **

_Une deuxième partit plein de suspens! Qui est avec qui? Quels sont les couples que vous n'aviez peut être jamais imaginé? Bah, lisez, et vous saurez. **Bonne lecture!**_

Yurika Schiffer était le membre le plus doué dans sa famille pour le côté stoïque. Alors elle alla voir se que trafiquait les autres, pour qu'il n'est pas entendu sa sœur brailler. Tôshirô et Momo l'avaient entendu car ils allaient dans sa direction. Hitsugaya affichait une jolie bosse et une magnifique marque de doigts. Traduction: elle n'avait pas aimé la blague. Ichigo et Shinji s'était chargé de ramener la foule. Commença alors un barbecue où il fallait avoir l'œil sur son assiette.

Yami piquait toute nourriture non surveillée. Ichigo mangeait en fronçant les sourcil. Shinji le regardait avec un air de ''Pourquoi sa changerait?''. Yurika mangeait en famille en faisant rougir son frère dès que Grimmjow passait prendre quelque chose. Traduction, il était rouge non-stop à cause de Yami. Matsumoto et Gin se nourrissaient mutuellement, se qui n'était pas très glorieux. Bref, en ce jour incroyable, on pouvait voir le vrai visage de chacun, et ce n'était pas encore fini.

Zaraki arriva en trombe avec Aizen, Shuuhei, Renji, Rukia, Kyoraku et Ukitake. Commença alors une cacophonie. Aizen reprochait à Zaraki son manque de style. Hisagi s'excusait encore auprès des personnes brutalisées, tandis que les autres se joignait au cercle dans un ordre très précis. Toshi, sa petite famille à l'œil ainsi que son idiot d'ami, vit Grimmjow venir se mettre près d'Ulquiorra. Se geste fut suivit par un tonnerre d'applaudissement, qui fit voir rouge à la panthère, qui se défendit:

« Je m'installe juste loin de Yami! Il mange dans mon assiette, et c'est plus près du feu. »

Tous pouffèrent. Il était nul en mensonge. Byakuya et Hiyoru qui mangeait près d'eux virent s'installer Zaraki à côté d'eux, les dérangeant. Commença alors un combat verbal entre les deux hommes, jusqu'à se qu'ils en viennent aux mains. Hallibel, trop proche, se fit piétiner et changea subtilement de position, rejoignant l'humain le plus proche. Qui fût Sakuma, et ils discutèrent, mangeant en toute tranquillité, car on n'approche pas les humains, quand on est un shinigami en plein combat. Ichigo et Shinji, quoique un peu décalés par rapport à Hallibel restait collé l'un à l'autre, mangeant en surveillant le retour des deux hommes. Shunsui et Jushiro s'installèrent près du roux et du blond, endroit stratégique selon eux. Plus loin, un peu reculer près de l'eau, il y avait deux couples un peu plus mûres, pour qui manger était secondaire. Kisuke et Yoruichi arrivait à l'asphyxie tandis que les doigts de Gin n'étaient pas là où ils auraient du être. Renji et Rukia décidèrent de s'installer juste après Tôshirô et Hinamori, cramoisies par les activité de leur voisins. Inoue, qui était on ne sait où depuis tout ce temps se glissa près de Nell, tout sourire. Yami était juste à côté d'elle, et pourtant il ne toucha pas à son assiette, après un coup de fourchette lui transperçant la main. Shuuhei, vint se placer près de lui, lui bandant la main, et essuyant ses larmes.

Yurika remarqua la scène, les couples se formant. Elle sourit, puis son sourire s'élargit en voyant un gros nounours pleurant à chaudes larmes à cause d'une fille. En fait, Yami était quelqu'un de sensible, pur, innocent et délicat. Tout le contraire de se que voyait les gens.

Nnoitra, qui se moquait, était juste à côté de Shuuhei et lui lécha l'oreille, mais l'autre, trop absorber par ses soins ne lui prêta pas une seconde d'attention. Szayel, frustré que son compagnon ne le regarde pas, le brula avec sa saucisse. Les personnes les plus proches du feu, hormis la famille Schiffer, était Chad, qui fut rejoint par Aizen.

Grimmjow se déplaça par réflexe vers son amant, près à défendre son ''bien'' quand il vit Aizen Sosuke, le Aizen dans toute sa splendeur, qui embrassa fougueusement le jeune humain mexicain. On le vit à peine rougir. Ichigo faisait signe d'approbation, alors que tous se retenait d'applaudir et de s'exclamer.

Cette journée était dédié à l'amour! Mais, seulement?

_Et voilà, un peu plus court, je sais, mais j'ai un peu moins de temps en période de fêtes, car je termine mes autres textes pour les poster à Noël! J'ai un plein calepin avec tout ces couples à faire agir et observer! C'est incroyable, le travail qu'ils me donnent! Mais bon, je vais pas me plaindre, j'adore ça! Alors, je sais Yami pur et innocent, sa choque, mais j'aime bien. Et puis aussi, Szayel brule son amant avec sa saucisse, comprenez? Bah, pas grave. Et puis une dernière chose: **Vive le Chocolat Chaud!**_


	16. Suite et fin de : Un jour de plage

**Bleach, les coulisses du tournage**

**Journée vacance **

_Fini les cachoterie, découvrez certains personnages! **Attention, risque de choc**! Ce texte comporte des phrases plus ou moins explicites sur leurs activités! Changement de rating pour ce texte. **Rating T!**_

Tous les regards furent attirés par un cri de douleur très intense. Nnoitra, en short, présentait une brûlure horrible. Vint ensuite les regards effarés face au comportement de Yami. Et encore pire avec celui d'Hisagi. Et puis, certains finirent par faire un tour, observant l'installation de tous. Et puis, Ichigo, subtile, lança:

« Yeah, on a tous les couples qui se sont formés au fil du temps. »

Alors que certains gloussaient, d'autres approuvaient et d'autres, qui cherchaient un coin tranquille pour pique niquer lancèrent des cris horrifiés. Grimmjow, très subtile, ricana, et fit remarquer:

« Y en a une qui mange seule, parce que son mec et celui qui lui cours après se tabasse. D'ailleurs ils sont bientôt sur la route! Et puis, dis donc, y a pas mal de gays! Hahaha! »

La fille qui mangeait seule, au lieu de se vexer, soignait la jambe brûler. Les gays concernés tournèrent la tête, et du coup, regardèrent des scènes plus ou moins choquante. Puis la discussion prit une tournure inattendue.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on est presque tous gays » Lâcha subtilement Ulquiorra.

« Et je comprends encore moins qu'on ne l'assume pas » Nota Szayel, avec un léger hochement de tête.

« Et puis, je comprends pas pourquoi on parle de ça » Lança Shinji.

« Et moi je me demande se que c'est que d'être gay! » Dit innocemment Yami

« Et dites moi comment sa se fait? » Demanda Aizen

« Bah, nous, on dort dans la même chambre, on partage la même douche, et le même canapé, forcément que sa rapproche! » Dit Ichigo, sentant les ongles de Shinji lui lacérer l'épaule

« Je sais toujours pas se que c'est d'être gay » Redit Yami dans l'espoir qu'on lui explique

« Yami, poussin, être gay, c'est aimé un homme. » Dit gentillement Hisagi

« Alors, je suis gay » S'enthousiasma Yami

Tous le regardèrent, toujours plus ahuri.

« De qui es tu amoureux, Yami? » Demanda Chad

« De tout homme m'apportant à manger, me soignant, et me faisant des...choses qui ne te regarde pas? Pourquoi, Shuuhei? »

« Yami répète mal, hahaha » S'esclaffèrent la troupe.

« Yami, répète rien, il dit juste se qu'il a envie » Rougit Hisagi, sentant les regards lourds de sens sûr lui.

« Je me demande qui l'a déjà fait » Dit nonchalamment Ulquiorra, qui fit se braqué des yeux soucoupes sûr lui.

« Et bien, on fait un vote à main levé, sans gêne! » Lança Grimmjow, qui s'amusait de plus en plus.

« Grimmjow, s'il te plait, arrête. » Lança froidement Toshi

« Mais... »

« Sa ne nous regarde pas, Jaggerjack. »

Elle venait de mettre un terme à toute parole tant elle ressemblait à Ulquiorra. Sa sœur gesticulait bizarrement, comme prise de spasme. Ichigo, la pointa du doigt:

« Je le savais, ça cache quelque chose! »

« Ne pointe pas les gens du doigts comme ça! » Le gronda Shinji.

« Je me demande si Isshin ta appris la politesse... » Demanda-t-il vraisemblablement à lui même.

« En tout cas, Isshin peut te donner plein de leçons enrichissantes. » Sourit Kisuke, une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

Yoruichi lui fit le regard semi-méchant semi-coquin, qu'elle faisait si bien, et ils rirent tous les deux de bons cœur. Mais, un éclat de rire sublime autant que puissant les coupa. Grimmjow était par terre, plié en deux de rire, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage alors q'Ulquiorra essayait de se retenir et que Yurika avait une bosse. Les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Et Grimmjow mit fin à toute suspicion:

« Elle est la seule célib' de tout le plateau! Haha, j'y crois pas, et après on s'étonne que tout le scénar' se soit de la baston? »

La concernée, Visiblement très à l'aise, regarda Grimmjow, qui se figea.

« Tu sais, je me tairais, si j'étais toi, on fait pas le malin devant une scénariste aussi méchante. Il pourrait y avoir des scènes très douce et torrides, avec je ne sait pas, moi...disons...Zaraki? »

Il se releva, bien blanc, et bien calmé, alors que tous les autres riait.

Et, après un repas copieux et fort en émotions, chacun choisit son coin, son activité. Hallibel et Sakuma firent connaissance dans des buissons plus loin, alors que Nell et Orihime Faisait un concours de seins, les touchant et comparant, tandis qu'Ichigo s'était lové contre un Shinji mourant de chaud. Kisuke et Yoruichi se dirigèrent vers l'endroit précédemment occupé par les futurs mariés. Yami se faisait expliquer par tout gays voulant instruire se que s'était et pourquoi ils ne fallait pas dire ces ''choses''. Les autres jouaient dans l'eau, se baladaient, soignait...bref, tous le monde passa une bonne journée, malgré tout.

Ils rentrèrent épuisé, mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprise. Leur chambre étaient barricadées et inaccessible. Les travaux de rénovation avait commencé et ils s'étaient en fait fait virés pour la journée. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un entrepôt gigantesque avec des tout petit lit, et leurs affaires posées dessus. Le temps de travaux, fini l'intimité.

Grimmjow, remonté comme une montre suisse, hurla après ''cette saleté de scénariste qui se fout de la gueule à tout le monde en le promenant'' Bref, elle les avait chasser le temps de virer leur affaires des chambres. Elle était vraiment diabolique.

_Bon, au moins, vu avez vu la candeur de Yami, ainsi que tout les vices cachés durant le tournage._


	17. Colocation

**Bleach, les coulisses du tournage**

**Une colocation**

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient rentrés de leurs journée de repos. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il dormait dans un entrepôt. Bref, une semaine qu'ils étaient emmerdés.

Grimmjow ronchonna encore qu'il voulait retrouvé SA chambre, et dormir avec qui il voulait, avoir SON intimité et surtout SA douche. La douche collective avec un cotât d'eau chaude très faible l'irritait plus qu'il pensait que se serait possible. Il décida de faire grève, et le fit. Il bloqua tout le tournage, insulta à qui mieux mieux, et le pire, s'en prit physiquement à ceux voulant le résonner. Il avait juré de tout massacrer au dortoir, et il le fit. Les autres en arrivant le constatèrent avec effroi. Les lits étaient saccagés, les placards renversés et le tout étaient largement noyé. Grimmjow s'était défoulé sous tout se qui lui tombait sous la main, et ensuite, se décida à enrôler. Il alla rendre une petite visite à son amie Inoue, qui boudait dans son coin. Ne plus avoir son intimité la dérangeait, et prendre sa douche devant toute les femmes aussi. Elle se laissa convaincre assez, voir même trop facilement. Et elle fit comme Grimmjow précédemment, mais en aggravant les dégâts. Elle cassa toute les fenêtres et ensuite, enleva la porte d'entrée. Elle se fit un malin plaisir à saccager tout les vêtements des filles, et ensuite vida par terre le contenu de leurs trousses de toilette.

A eux deux, ils formaient le couple le plus destructeur de l'équipe. N'arrivant plus à gérer la situation, Ulquiorra et Nell décidèrent de trouver la scénariste et d'essayer de trouver une solution. Mais celle-ci était déjà pas mal occupée. Alors, ils se dirent qu'ils passeraient plus tard. Mais Leur marche fut interrompu par sa voix; qui comme toujours, était froide.

« Ah! Vous tomber bien! Je voulais vous demander un service. Je vais vous donner ceci, et vous le corriger en une heure. Vous avez le temps avec leurs grèves, non? Et puis vous me le ramener. Et vous vous installez. Ok? »

Elle leur tendait un plan. Ulquiorra le regarda, s'installa à la table la plus proche, et commença sa ''correction''. Il fût surpris de ne trouver que deux ou trois binômes changer. Puis il comprit qu'en réalité les couples avaient été installés ensemble et que, du coup, certains se trouvaient sans personne. Elle les avait donc réunis par ''affinité''. Il avait compris la subtilité, il n'y avait rien à redire. Il alla vers Nell qui lui affichait un sourire entendu. Ils partirent avec les plans, invitant les personnes à retourner dans leur logement.

Ils furent plus ou moins surpris de voir qu'il y avait tout les couples d'un côté du couloir, et autres de l'autre. Mais Ulquiorra les rassura.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est tout à fait normal. Les couples risque de faire du ''bruit'' et son donc isolés pour éviter les nuisances. »

Conclusion, les dortoirs n'étaient plus vraiment pareil, un couloir séparait les célibataire des couples. Les nouvelles chambres étaient sublime, et plein de prirent pas la peine de visiter immédiatement, trop heureux de renouer avec des amants délaisser durant une semaine. Les célibataires étaient les plus gâtés, mais ils n'allaient pas s'en vanter.

_Bah voilà qui introduit une suite un peu plus pimentée. Mais je vais faire dans le soft quand même. Vous allez découvrir les occupations des couples, et des célibataires! Yu-chan je t'aime! Merci de me lire! Tout mes textes te sont à jamais dédiés!_

_Tout mes autres lecteurs récurrents je pense à vous à chaque ligne._

_L'inspi sera toujours avec moi =D **pense que le concerné va se reconnaître**_

_**Joyeux noël a tous, bon réveillon, ne buvez pas trop et ne conduisez pas si vous avez bu.! (**je fais la maman xD**)**_


	18. Les mortsvivants

_**Réponse aux reviews: **Bon, je fais sa en vrac, mais c'est vrai qu'il sont presque tous gays parce que j'adore les gens joyeux xD. Et les lemons, je les préfère comme sa. Ensuite, je n'est pas oublié Kyoraku et Ukitake, ils ne sont pas ensemble mais passe leur vie ensemble, donc c'est tout comme. J'ai omis volontairement les gens que je n'arrivait pas à caser. On gros, Nemu, Ishida, et tout ceux qu'il vous reste, donnez leur un copain, dans une review, et ils sont caser =D Ggio Vega est pris! Et va d'ailleurs apparaître très prochainement! (Y'en a une qui va sauter de joie en lisant sa!) Et puis...L'inspi sera avec moi le temps que tu le sera =D. Et Yu-chan, t'en fais pas, je sais très bien que tu fais pas exprès de pas reviewer. Je sais pas où t'es aller, mais on aurait dit chez moi xD (à part que j'ai marché dans 10 centimètres de poudreuse pendant 3 heures). Je sais qu'un jour on se verra, le monde est petit, la preuve, on voit le même ciel! XD_

_Deux choses encore, mon ordinateur est tombé en panne, donc j'ai eu du mal à récupérer mes textes. Je vais devoir en retaper! (cadeau de Noël de tosh!) Et puis, aussi, si j'ai un peu de retard, rien de grave, je suis beta pour une amie. Et son rythme à beaucoup augmenté depuis le début des vacs, alors je suis un peu prise. Mais je vais faire des efforts pour vous, fidèles (ou non) lecteurs, si cher à mon coeur._

**Bleach les coulisses du tournage**

**La visite aux morts**

Sur le plateau, rien n'avait changé, à part les ravages du tournage. Mais les coulisses avait été réaménager de sorte que les couples, s'il le voulait, pouvait vivre ensemble, et que les célibataires ne soit pas gênés par les occupations nocturnes des autres. Mais quelque chose dans la rénovation clochait. Il y avait des pièces interdites d'accès, où des gens travaillaient encore. Grimmjow entra dans une, bien décidé à trouvé les réponses, mais il se trouva devant un problème. Toshi était dedans et lui lança un regard ''Schiffer''. Le regard indétectable mais qui te fait quand même froid dans le dos.

Mais Grimmjow était une panthère, un prédateur, un être supérieur, donc il entra. Puis, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il vit la scénariste lui sourire (toujours à la Schiffer, indétectable) et vint se placer à ses côtés.

« Alors, tu trouves joli? »

« Ouai, sa peut aller, c'est pas trop moche »

« Mais c'est qu'en plus de t'introduire dans un lieu Interdit, Monsieur ronchonne! Sache que c'est ici que tu vas ''vivre'' désormais. Mais je t'expliquerai plus tard, j'ai du travail! »

Et elle partit, d'un pas décidé, le plantant là. Ils se retrouvèrent deux jours plus tard, dans une salle de réunion.

« Bien, vous l'avez remarqué, il y a une salle interdite, qui est terminée! Elle va vous servir! Je vous est convoqué car vous êtes les ''morts-vivants'' de l'histoire. Vos rôles n'apparaitront ^pas pendant quelques temps. Durant cette période, votre temps libre est mis à contribution, sur bonne volonté. Je vous laisse chercher et me proposer des suites, des hors-séries et la fin de la série. Quand vous avez une idée, vous la notez, et une fois par semaine, tous ensemble on fera un vote. 2 idées seront sélectionnées. Des questions? »

« Oui, nous ne sommes pas obligé de le faire? » Demanda Ulquiorra.

« Non, vous devez juste assisté au vote. »

« Et qu'est ce qu'elle peut faire d'autre la salle? » Demanda Harribel

« Il y a un tas de distractions que je vous laisserai découvrir. Mais en quelques sortes, il y a tout se que vous pouvez vouloir, et avoir chez vous. »

« En gros t'as pensé à notre confort! » Intervint Ishida, heureux.

« Oui, et pour finir, mes ''morts-vivants'' d'amour, chaque jour où vous ne tournez pas est un jour de vacances pour voir sa famille, ses amis, son amant...Bref, jour de repos. Vous pouvez vaquer à vos occupations! »

Sourire narquois de Grimmjow, sourire heureux d'Harribel, tous étaient contents d'être libre. Mais Ulquiorra, en tant que frère perspicace vint vers la scénariste:

« Sois quelque chose te tracasse, sois il y a quelqu'un dans ta vie. Tu n'es pas laxiste, Nee-san. »

« Je ne le suis jamais, même maintenant. Mais tout le monde fait du moins bon travail, il faut relâcher la pression. Et puis... Ce soir viens avec Grimm manger à la maison. Tu comprendras tout seul. »

Et la scénariste partit, laissant son frère assez perplexe. Grimm le prit par la taille, lui embrassa le coup, et dit:

« Alors? »

« On va aller manger chez moi ce soir, ami ''mort-vivant'' »

« Ah? Oui, pas de souci. Tu viens, je vais te montrer le mini-frigo de notre chambre, il est génial! »

« Grimm je le conna...oui, j'arrive. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées. »

Le sourire de Grimmjow à cet instant faisait penser à un animal mourant de faim qui tombe sur un bateau de croisière rempli de chair fraiche. Et Ulquiorra comprit très vite que réfléchir avec lui comme amant se révélait être un sport trop dur pour n'importe qui. Même un Espada de haut rang.

_Bon je vous laisse sur sa...pour une suite qui va se révéler drôle et révélatrice. Yu-chan, tu fais partit de l'histoire jusqu'à se que je l'arrête...Je me vois pas te laisser disparaître!_

_Sinon, si vous avez des idées, dites-le, que je m'amuse avec les idées de quelqu'un d'autre!_

_Je vais essayer de caser Nemu dans les prochains chapitres, mais je garantie rien. Merci de mes laisser vos reviews, j'ai le cœur qui fait un bon quand j'en vois une nouvelle! Je suis excité et je saute partout xP._

_Pour les fans de yaoi, de lemons...je vais bientôt vous en écrire, sur une autre série par contre. (Je me demande comment je fais pour rester à cette limite entre le tout public et le M...) Et désolé des notes super longues!_


	19. Repas de famille

**Bleach, les coulisses du tournage**

**Repas de famille.**

En ce mercredi, une tempête battait son plein et empêchait le tournage. Alors chacun prit la direction de chez lui pour aller manger. Matsumoto et Gin allèrent chez le jeune homme pour voir ses parents. Fait extrêmement étrange, ils se comportèrent normalement.

Shinji et Ichigo allèrent chez le rouquin, où la catastrophe qu'il redoutait se produisit. Shiro et Zangetsu se matérialisèrent et les jeunes amoureux n'eurent plus une seconde. Les deux âmes d'Ichigo se battaient, et l'entrainaient, ou bien ils piaillaient et personne ne pouvait les faire taire. La journée s'annonçait rude, et la nuit sans câlin, vu le regard noir de Shinji.

Tout ceux qui étaient plus ou moins célibataires avaient décidé de rester. Ceux qui n'avait pas de famille aussi. C'est ainsi qu'il y eu un pique-nique géant dans le réfectoire abandonné. Ils s'amusèrent beaucoup et certains eurent même un élan de sympathie pour un de leur collègue. C'est ainsi que Zaraki se prit d'amitié avec Unohana, qu'Ishida et Nemu se plottaient en pensant être cachés. Mais Mayuri veillait au grain sa chose. Keigo et Mizuiro qui n'avaient pas rejoint le groupe de pique-nique étaient plus qu'occupés pour des ''célibataires a la recherche de l'âme sœur''. Tatsuki surveillait tout le monde du coin de l'œil quand elle sentit deux mains autour de sa taille. Elle se tourna et vit Chizuru, qui n'avait pas se regard fou et pervers, mais tendre. Elle sourit et se laissa aller quelques temps dans ses bras chauds.

Nell et Inoue mangeait au restaurant, et la plus jeune eut une intoxication qui la conduisit à l'hôpital des Kurosaki, qui géraient tant bien que mal une guerre mondiale chez eux.

Hallibel était à la recherche de l'amour, et cherchais quelqu'un d'intéressant, se qu'elle trouva un peu plus loin dans la rue. Il la regardait d'un air étrange, presque carnassier. Elle en eut des frissons et sut que se garçon allait être LE quelqu'un qu'elle recherchait.

Chad et Aizen, eux, étaient des amoureux basiques et passèrent une journée tout à fait normale. Il n'y eut pas d'incident, d'accident ou quoi que se soit d'autre.

Renji et Rukia devaient manger avec Byakuya et se fut un désastre car l'ananas ne supportait pas le silence que les deux autres laissaient. Alors il bavardait seul, jusqu'au moment ou Byakuya, excédé le jeta dehors. Il se retrouva donc à errer à la Soul Society, seul.

Les couples qui avaient sympathisé pendant le pique-nique ou après, lors du changement de chambre, s'étaient retrouvé pour mangé ensemble chez Urahara. Yoruichi lui tirait les oreilles et le mordait, pourtant il ne disait rien. Du coup, Hinamori essaya mais Toshiro, surpris la gifla. Commença une scène de ménage. Yami et Shuuhei, qui étaient eux aussi invités, se baissèrent quand un verre traversa la pièce. Il s'éclata contre le mur et Hisagi, en dessous se retrouva criblé de bout de verre. Yami s'énerva qu'on fasse du mal à son chéri et cassa tout le petit magasin.

Et chez les Schiffer rien n'était à noter à part un silence pesant et une tension palpable. Grimmjow était là planter, regardant le jeune homme, toutes griffes dehors. Le jeune homme lui souriait innocemment, alors que les spectateurs attendaient que quelque chose se passe. Puis ce fut l'apocalypse. Grimmjow commença par:

« Toi! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

Puis Ulquiorra:

« C'est LUI? »

Puis, on vit Grimmjow acquiescer et les deux hommes se jetèrent sur le 3eme qui ne réussit pas à les éviter. Ensuite on vit Yurika hurler et enfin, on vit un sabre rasé les têtes. Alors il y eut de nouveau un silence, mais cette fois terrorisé. Toshi se tenait la debout, son katana favoris entre les mains, l'air indifférente. Grimmjow se releva, laissant tomber le punchingball humain, pour s'énerver sur sa belle-sœur. S'ensuivit une crise d'hystérie générale. Grimmjow, assommé, avec un œil violet, s'était assis et mangeait. Yurika était assise avec son petit-ami. Elle voyait son œil prendre la même couleur que le bleuté. Avec agacement, elle demanda:

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous a prit? »

« Lui, là, c'est un ex! Plus précisément, il m'a harcelé pour que je sorte avec lui. »

« Il a failli me trucider quand il a su que j'étais avec Grimm » Dit Ulquiorra.

« Et c'était il y a longtemps » Termina Ggio.

« Et donc, vous agressez les gens? » Demanda Toshi.

« Non, on se défend avant qu'il n'y ait la moindre attaque. » Répliqua, outré, Grimmjow

« Y a pas à dire, t'es vraiment un cas social, Grimm. » Conclut Yurika en embrassant son petit ami, qui grimaça, sous la douleur. Il allait avoir mal pendant au moins une semaine.

Le repas se déroula sans autre incident, et tous allèrent se coucher en amoureux, alors que l'ainé de la famille faisait la vaisselle. Ulquiorra dit à sa sœur:

« Yu-chan, il faut vraiment qu'on fasse quelque chose pour elle. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, Nii-chan, elle ne se couchera pas là se soir. T'as vu comme elle était habillé? »

« Ouai, j'espère qu'elle passera une bonne nuit. »

« Aller, il t'attend, vas-y. Bonne nuit. »

« A toi aussi. » Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front. Tous se couchèrent, heureux, mais ils ne dormirent pas beaucoup.

_Bon bah, voilà. J'espère que je t'ai fait plaisir Yu-chan! Et je tiens en compte vos reviews, même si je met parfois du temps pour que l'idée arrive à son cheminement. Bientôt je vais sortir une série de lemon. Je vous préviendrai, au cas où sa vous intéresse. Merci, lecteurs adorés 3_


	20. Nouvelle tête

**Bleach, les coulisses du tournage**

**Une nouvelle tête**

_Nous voilà avec un 20ième chapitre! Qui arrive avec pas mal de retard, Gomen Nasai!_

Nous sommes le jour de l'an, et tous le monde fête se jour si particulier. Le plateau est en ébullition.

Les rires fusent, les remarques aussi. Tous le monde est sur son 31. Et puis, la musique est bonne, et enfin le repas est copieux et délicieux.

L'alcool coule à flots. Et personne ne donne sa part. Yoruichi boit plus que de raison, et dans son état entraine tout le monde à faire de même. Et la fête bat son plein, dans une ambiance de folie! Et la soirée se termine et tout le monde va se coucher, fin de l'histoire.

Nan, bien sûr que non!

Une histoire de 6 lignes? Il y aurait un souci!

Alors voilà, Yoruichi, dans un état vraiment loin de la sobriété, dansait et faisait boire presque tout le monde.

Oui, j'ai bien dit PRESQUE. Car la famille Schiffer refusait l'alcool. Ulquiorra pour surveiller son petit ami trèèèès soul et trèèès motivé pour manger une glace avec un mec mignon. Yurika, elle, était trop jeune. Et personne n'en avait proposé à l'ainé de la famille. Qui ne buvait pas, d'ailleurs.

La soirée approchait de la fin, et personne ne tenait vraiment debout. Et puis, contre toute attente, Toshi se rua dans les toilettes et vomit. Se qui surprit le plus, c'est que personne ne l'avait vu avec un verre. Du coup, les membres encore conscients de la quatrième la rejoignirent pour l'examiner et appelèrent leur capitaine. Et Unohana, accompagné de son étrange petit ami, vinrent ausculter la jeune scénariste. Puis Unohana sourit avec compassion, et déclara:

« Tout ceci est normal, mon enfant. C'est le pire dans une grossesse. »

Du coup, Ulquiorra secoua Grimmjow et celui-ci désoula en voyant sa tête, trop expressive.

« Ma soeur est enceinte! » Il criait comme un enfant a qui on aurait volé son jouet.

Grimmjow éclata d'un rire épais, qui prouvait à quel point sa réaction était absurde. Puis, dans sa conscience s'éleva les mots. Elle était enceinte. Se qui signifiait plein de problèmes.

Et la scénariste était tout à fait d'accord. Alors, elle rit, de bon coeur, comme si c'était la blague la plus drole de la soirée. Elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte, si?

Et puis les autres, attirés par ses paroles s'installèrent près d'elle, des questions plein la bouche. Qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre. Mais Ulquiorra, furax, les en empêcha tous en criant.

Et puis, Yurika, toujours autant amusée par ses rebondissements, décompta d'une voix forte.

« 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...Bonne année! »

Et les autres lui répondirent en coeur. Oubliant le drame qui se passait entre le reste de la famille.

Car Ulquiorra étranglait sa soeur en lui demandant d'où il venait. Et Grimmjow attendait pour parler de ses vacances. Puis il se dit qu'il en aurait s'il n'y avait plus de travail et il laissa son amoureux étrangler à sa guise sa pauvre soeur qui riait toujours.

_**Mot de l'auteure:**_

_Bon déjà, on découvre des choses intéressantes, hein Yu-chan? Ton idée m'avait inspiré mais j'ai eu le temps de la faire qu'aujourd'hui. Je suis irrécupérable, dites-vous? Et bien, nan, la réalité est plus dure. Je travail! C'était mon cadeau du jour de l'an. Alors, du coup j'ai pas pu écrire...j'ai eu des horaires de fou!_

_Mais bon, voilà! Je suis toujours là! Et enceinte qui plus est! Mais de qui? Je ne vous le dévoilerai que très tardivement. Oui, je vais vous faire languir! Car je suis monstrueuse. Et puis, je précise que je pense pas reposter tout de suite étant donné que mon ordinateur a retrouvé Bill et que du coup, je suis sur un truc qui marche parce qu'il le veut bien. Je dois changer d'ordi dans 15 jours maxi, donc jusque là, ça va être périlleux. Bisou lecteurs adorés!_


	21. L'hiver

**Bleach, les coulisses du tournage**

**L'hiver**

Des chutes de neige atroces, un vent glacial, des acteurs faisant la grève. Voilà comment, après une journée de débats ils étaient tous partis à la montagne pour y passer une semaine.

Tout le monde s'amusait. Yurika apprenait le ski avec son frère et se révélait être très douée. Alors que Ulquiorra était très loin d'y arriver. Grimmjow se moquait de lui et skiait comme un champion olympique. Certains trouvait plus intéressant de faire des randonnées en raquettes et du ski de fond.

Il y en avait encore qui préférait rester au chaud, manger, dormir ou même Jouer aux Cartes...

Et puis sinon, si vous cherchiez bien, la futur maman se baladait avec le futur papa. Mais il fallait les reconnaître et ils n'étaient pas facile à repérer. En effet, la futur maman, en snow, attirait l'attention, surtout parce qu'on se demandait qui allait aussi vite et en faisait aussi bien. Dans le snowpark, le futur papa jouait. Avec un back, un 360, un front... Bref, même les meilleurs se sentaient mal fasse à lui.

Ils rentrèrent en même temps que les autres, s'étant légèrement changer, et ayant préparer leur discours. Un, ils ne s'étaient pas vu, et deux, ils avaient croisés ses fous furieux avec leur snow. Mais Yurika n'était pas dupe. Alors elle attendit qu'ils aillent se coucher et inventa une excuse pour lui parler.

« Onee-chan! Alors, s'était lui? Et puis vous gérer! Vous vous êtes éclatés! »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Je croyais que tu étais malade, mais pas mentale! »

« Je te parle de toi et lui! C'est lui le père? Faut dire qu'il est mignon... »

« Je ne te demande pas d'approuver mes relations, petite soeur »

Mais elle avait sourit, se qui signifiait beaucoup, pour une Schiffer.

Et la conversation durant une bonne partie de la nuit, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Enfin le ''Papa'' vint voir où était sa chérie et la vit, affalée avec sa soeur sur le canapé. Elle discutait encore à mi-voix. Et puis la plus jeune demanda:

« Et maintenant, je peux apprendre le snow? »

Et l'autre avec un sourire lui répondit:

« Il est toujours aussi nul? »

Un rire léger et soyeux lui parvint aux oreilles, se qui le fit retourner se coucher pour les laisser seules.

_**Mot de l'auteure:**_

_Et voilà! J'ai failli dévoiler qui était le futur papa! Mais j'ai fait attention et je pense qu'a part toi, Yu-chan, personne ne saura. D'ailleurs, quand je pense que c'est ton idée!_

_Et puis, vous savez que c'est un papa attentionné! Et qu'il gère en snow! En revanche moi, c'est pas le cas, dans la réalité. Ulqui est nul, et puis on est une famille complice, unie. J'adore voir évoluer mon histoire! Je sais jamais se que je vais leur faire faire avant de m'y mettre._

_Je réponds pas souvent au reviews, et encore moins anonymes, mais le coeur y est! Je vous jure, le chapitre prochain je répond à tout!_


	22. L'arrivée

**Bleach, les coulisses du tournage**

**L'arrivée**

Le tournage avait été accéléré à cause de la grossesse. Et chaque acteur encore prisonnier pour une terrible journée de tournage se vengeai le lendemain. Un cercle vicieux s'était installé. Et tous essayait en vain de connaître le malchanceux.

Grimmjow répétait aux hommes:

« T'es taré de t'engager avec cette bonne femme, qui est chiante, maniaque, et même pas canon. Elle passe sa vie ici, au tournage, à s'occuper de sa famille et écrire le scénario. Y'a pas de place dans sa vie. C'est c'pauvre gars qui va se tartiner le marmot. Alors mec, t'es toujours partant? »

Et il éclata d'un rire joyeux. Heureux que ce ne soit pas lui. Parce que malgré tout, il la voyait souvent, la scénariste, et quand elle sortait de sa douche, le matin, avec une micro-serviette autour de la taille, même lui avait du mal.

Mais l'admettre devant son amant, c'était dormir seul, pour un bon moment. Alors il se la fermait. Mais Ulquiorra le dérangea dans ses pensées en prenant la parole.

« De toute façon on va vite être fixé sur qui il est. Notre mère, un peu gaga, vient à la maison pour LE rencontrer. Alors, j'imagine que vu qu'elle bouge plus d'ici, on devrait tous le voir de nos propres yeux. »

Plusieurs hommes déglutirent avec difficulté. Ulquiorra aussi était très mal à l'aise, mais ne voulait pas l'admettre. Cette femme qui les avait mis au monde le stressait, et en plus l'apeurait. Mais l'ainé avait l'air heureuse, alors personne ne s'était interposé. Yurika avait cependant demandé:

« Je comprend pas, elle est carrément timbrée, y a pas d'intérêt à se quelle vienne. »

Mais l'autre avait sourit, sans répondre.

Ce que personne ne savait c'est qu'elle préparait un mauvais coup, des plus tordu, et que personne ne pourrait y échapper.

Car, quand on est scénariste et metteur en scène, il faut bien de la créativité, et elle en avait à revendre. Du coup, elle avait un coup d'avance.

Et la journée tant redoutée arriva. Et le matin, tous reçurent des ordres pour la journée. La plupart ne furent pas spécialement surpris. Mais le pire se trouva être...

« Quoi? Non, non, non, non, non. Tu te trompes ma jolie, c'est hors de question! »

« Grimmjow, c'est un ordre! Tu es payé, tu es un très bon acteur, et j'ai confiance en toi. Tu es le petit ami idéal pour une journée. Et elle te connait déjà, sa passera bien mieux. »

Puis Yurika:

« Hallibel est pas contente, elle voulait passée la journée avec son nouveau petit ami. »

« Et c'est qui, le nouveau? »

« Il s'appelle Freak, tu sais, ce mec mignon qui squattait toujours durant la dernière scène... »

« Ah, oui, oui, j'me souviens. Et bien, aujourd'hui encore elle travaille. Etre la petite ami d'un Schiffer, elle devrait être aux anges... »

Mais:

« Ouai, et le Schiffer en question refuse de rouler une pelle à la vache à lait! Et tu touche pas à mon mec, sinon... »

« Tu me menace, microbe? »

Et les insultes fusèrent pendant quelques minutes. Yurika, elle, était satisfaite. Son mot était le plus satisfaisant:

« _Petite soeur, tu va passer une journée à ''tourner'' avec ton petit ami. Le but est que maman me foute la paix. Alors, comme elle le connait pas, elle va s'y intéresser. En plus, tu aura son consentement._ »

Forcément, sa avait convaincu la plus jeune. Mais le deuxième lui...

« Nan, je ne poserai même pas un regard sur cette chose. »

« Schiffer, cette chose t'emmerde! »

« Hallibel, essaie d'utiliser nos prénoms, on se sent tous concernés sinon. »

« Toi, ta gueule! J'en ai plein le c*l de tes plans foireux! »

« Halli-chan, je te fais une proposition. Tu le fais et je te dis. T'en a envie et moi aussi. Tout le monde est content. »

« Et demain je tourne pas! »

« Ouai, ok, pas de problème. »

Elle aurait dû se méfier...

« Bon, s'il vous plait. J'ai besoin de vous. Tous le monde continue comme une journée normale, sauf qu'on échange un peu les rôles après. Je vous promet quelque chose de bien en retour, ceux qui sont importunés. Je vous promet, c'est qu'un mauvais quart-d'heure à passer. »

Yurika lui fit signe. Elle arrivait. Tous les acteurs retinrent leur souffle. Et quand ils la virent...

« Oi, j'm'attendais à se qu'elle ressemble aux Schiffer! Mais regarder la! »

« Ichigo! Tais-toi! Les pauvres, regardent la tête qu'ils font tous! »

« Shinji, t'es trop gentil! »

« Putain mais fermer là! »

« Grimmjow arrête de piétiner tu me fais honte! »

« Ta gueule, c'est ta faute! »

« Taisez-vous! Z'êtes chiant à la fin! »

« Hallibel, dit moi comment elle est. »

« T'as qu'a ouvrir les yeux, Schiffer! »

« Un peu d'amour et de silence, s'il vous plait. Ca tourne! »

« Allez, elle est comment? »

« Ouvre les yeux! »

« Non »

« Je suis comme d'habitude, mon Ulqui-d'amour! »

« Elle est où? »

« Devant toi! »

« Haaa! »

« Ulqui-nii, t'es idiot! »

« Vous me faites...plaisir, et vous retournez au travail...s'il vous plait! »

« Tu leur parles tellement gentillement, je ne m'étonnes pas qu'ils soit si bon! »

« Ouai, elle est parfaite, mon amour! »

« Grimmjow arrête ou tu vas le regretter à vie. »

**Mot de l'auteure**

_Une grande confusion règne sur le plateau! Qui et comment est cette chère Maman Schiffer?_

_Je précise que ce perso m'appartient. Oui, c'est ma maman, qui m'a demandé un bout de mon histoire. Et comme j'avais une idée, la voilà pour deux chapitres avec nous! Yu-chan, je t'aime! 3_

_Je viens de voir que j'ai écrit 3 pages, et je frôle l'arrêt cardiaque. Mais bon sa compense le retard que j'ai pris récemment =D_

_Si vous avez des questions quand au dialogue demandez moi, et je mettrai les noms devant! Je le publie avec un jour d'avance! Le prochain sera pour dans deux jours ou dimanche!_


	23. Lumière

**Bleach, les coulisses du tournage**

**Lumière!**

_Je l'ai écrit à la main et je le retape maintenant. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je pense qu'il va être super long...Yeah! Enfin vous allez connaître la vérité sur ce cher Papa! Une maman déjanté qui va leur en faire bien baver! Mais plus encore prochainement!_

« Bon les enfants! Montrez-moi se que vous faites! »

La mère des Schiffer sautillait alors que Toshi la regardait en souriant. Gin qui passait par là, ricana et lui tira la langue. Sa mère le vit et vint vers lui, le calmant considérablement.

« Vous êtes le vrai? »

« Nan, une copie »

« J'y crois pas! Je suis trop contente! »

« Oui, oui...bon salut! »

« Un autographe! »

« M'man! »

« Putain, j'y crois pas, elle craint plus qu'avant! »

« Grimmjow! »

Commença alors un débat pour déterminer si oui ou non, Mme Schiffer était pire qu'auparavant.

Gin avait l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier. Il l'avait emmené s'assoir et ils discutaient tranquillement. Quand ils eurent finis, il la ramena à sa fille.

Celle-ci travaillait comme d'habitude. Et quand une scène fut ratée à cause de sa génitrice, elle fit comme d'habitude.

« Putain! Mais virez-la! On reprend! »

Et la fauteuse de trouble fut placée près de sa fille.

« Chérie, pourquoi tu m'as chassé du plateau? »

« On tourne, tu ne peux PAS y aller pour le moment! »

« Mais... »

« Non, tu ne peux pas, ne dis pas mais! »

« Tu n'as pas changé »

« Toi non plus. »

Beaucoup de choses étaient dites pour les deux Schiffer. Elles se fixaient du regard Schiffer, qui signifiait tellement pour elle et rien pour les autres.

« Tu m'en veux toujours? »

« Tu te poses encore la question? »

« Pas vraiment...tu sais, je m'en veux tellement... »

« Dis-le avec un peu plus de conviction pour que je puisse y croire un tant soit peu. »

Elles s'affrontèrent du regard, puis la plus âgée baissa la tête.

Starrk, lui, demandait à tous ceux qui l'avait déjà vu.

« Elle est comment? »

Hallibel lui répondit suspicieusement:

« Pourquoi sa t'intéresse? »

« C'est toujours moi qui vire les gens du plateau et des coulisses. Je veux pas la foutre dehors. »

« C'est une demi-Schiffer »

« Ne? Comment ça? »

« Bah, tu vois, elle leur ressemble, mais elle est différente...expressive. Enfantine surtout. Et tu savais que pour cacher l'identité du père, Toshi a demandé a Grimm d'endosser se rôle? »

« Hahaha! Lui en père? Non, et elle y a crût? »

« J'en sais rien, c'est vrai que c'est pas super crédible. »

« Tu penses que c'est qui, toi? »

« A vrai dire, j'en sais rien. »

« Et si c'est pas quelqu'un du tournage? »

« Impossible, elle passe sa vie ici. »

« Halli, personne ne sait. »

« J'en suis sûre! Et puis Yurika ma dit qu'elle savait, se qui veut dire que c'est quelqu'un d'ici. Mais... Y a pas beaucoup de mec célibataires... »

« Y a Barragan. »

« Nooon, trop vieux. »

« Y a... »

« Toi! »

« Haha, t'es drôle quand tu t'y mets! C'est le moins crédible. »

« Non, le plus plausible. T'es fort, t'es puissant, t'es un arrancar, et surtout tu ne la contrarie jamais! »

« Normal, je dors. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irai me la mettre à dos. C'est la scénariste, je veux pas disparaître de suite. »

« T'es trop locace, c'est suspect. »

« T'es blonde, j'en ai beaucoup dit. »

« Ca va pas en rester la. »

Et elle partit d'un pas décidé. Elle révéla ses soupçons à Rukia et Renji, et du coup, en une heure, tous sauf les acteurs qui jouaient le savait, mais pire, ils en étaient tous convaincus. L'effet boule de neige. Du coup Starrk se fit piéger pour rendre des comptes.

« Non, mais vous êtes tarés! Dégagez, je dois faire la scène suivante. »

« Non, tu nous réponds. C'est toi? »

« Non, je vous l'ai dit »

« Tu mens! »

« Alors pourquoi vous demandez? »

« C'est un aveu? »

« Non, de la rhétorique. »

« Tiens Starrk! Tu es le seul que je n'ai pas encore vu! »

Le dénommé se tourna et vit une femme aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux émeraudes, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Il prit le temps de la regarder, de la détailler.

(_enfin une description de Mme Schiffer!_)

Elle était belle, extrêmement belle, la beauté naturelle, qui vous donne cette air de puissance. Cette beauté immuable...bref, vous avez compris. Ses cheveux étaient noirs à l'exception de deux mèches blondes blondes tressées qui lui tombait sur la poitrine. A la fin de ces tresses on pouvait voir deux perles rouge sang.

Ses yeux verts étaient vifs, parlant. Un véritable livre. Le brun s'y attarda et s'y perdit quelques secondes.

Elle était fine, avec de belles formes. Habillée de noir et de blanc, de façon élégante, on comprenait aisément pourquoi les Schiffer s'en habillait, d'où leur venait cette grâce et cette beauté. Puis il lui répondit:

« Mme Schiffer, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer enfin. Vous êtes magnifique, vos enfants vous ressemblent énormément. »

« Mon petit Starrk, voudrais-tu me rendre un service? Tu es si gentil et si serviable... »

« Bien sûr, madame. »

« Pourrais-tu me faire visiter ce lieu magnifique? »

« Pourquoi ne demandez-vous pas à vos enfants? »

« Ils sont trop occupés, ils ne voudront pas...s'il te plait? »

« Très bien, il n'y a pas de problème. Je les remplacerai sans problème. »

Puis Starrk partit tourner. Il fit une scène de très haute qualité, qu'il ne fallut pas refaire. En véritable acteur professionnel. Du coup, la journée de tournage se termina. Tout le monde déserta le plateau le plateau et Starrk le fit visiter à la Maman Schiffer. Puis il lui montra les coulisses. Ensuite, il l'emmena manger. Il trouvèrent le reste des Schiffer dans la cuisine. La confrontation entre les deux ainées reprit de plus belle.

« Ma chérie, s'il te plait, comprends moi. »

« Je m'en fou »

« Tu es trop têtue! »

« Lâche-moi! Va-t-en! Reprends vite ta petite vie. »

« C'est vous, ma vie. »

« Peut être maintenant, quoique permets-moi de douter. »

« Je peux vous demander ce qui se passe? »

« Non, Starrk. Sa ne te concerne pas. »

« Très bien. A demain. »

« A demain, Starrk. »

Le brun sorti avec nonchalance. Mais ses pensées l'étaient moins.

''Je ne ferait jamais parti de sa vie, quel idiot je fais!''

Il alla dans sa chambre, ouvrit son mini-frigo et en sortit une bière avec une pizza et une barre chocolatée. Il mangea en regardant la télé. Il vit un des épisodes de leur série. C'était un combat entre Ichigo et Ulquiorra. Il se désespéra à regarder les deux protagonistes dans toutes leurs splendeurs. Il éteignit la télé avec un soupir et il sentit deux bras lui serrer le cou. Il sourit.

« Je me disais aussi. T'allais pas me laisser comme sa. »

« Bien sûr que non, je donne le change, c'est tout. »

« Tu es la meilleure des actrices ici. »

« Haha, c'est normal. Alors toujours curieux de savoir de quoi on parlait? »

« Bien sûr, ta vie m'intéresse plus que jamais. »

(_révélation sur les Schiffer! Sortez les mouchoirs!_)

« Et bien... sa a commencé quand Yurika a eu 8 ans. Mes parents sont des hommes d'affaires très occupés. Et j'avais 16 ans, Ulquiorra 12 ans, ont pouvait s'occuper de Yurika, alors ils sont repartis en voyages d'affaires. Comme j'étais la plus âgée, je gérais tout à la maison. C'est à cette époque que j'ai commencé Bleach. C'était mon échappatoire, en quelques sortes. Ils ne sont partis que six ans, mais durant cette période j'ai endossé leurs rôles. J'ai du protéger et voir grandir une enfant, mais aussi aider au mieux un ado très difficile. J'en veux encore à mes parents, même maintenant, même s'ils sont rentrés, même s'ils font tout pour ce faire pardonner. Je ne veux pas qu'ils vivent avec nous. Yurika est bientôt adulte, j'ai réussi. Ulquiorra rigole en me traitant de mère poule. »

« Haha, je comprend mieux! »

« Je ne fais la martyre. Je ne veux pas de la pitié des gens. Le plus dur est passé, de toute façon. »

« Je n'éprouve pas de la pitié pour toi. Juste beaucoup de respect. Tu a écrit cette histoire, adorée des ¾ de la population, à l'âge de 16 ans! C'est aussi pour ça qu'il y a une telle évolution dans le style. »

« Hahaha! Cette série serait rien sans mes acteurs hors du commun! »

« C'est vrai, je dois l'avouer. Tu as su t'entourer! »

« Arrêtons-là les compliments. »

« Je vous aime, madame la scénariste. »

« Moi aussi, primera espada. »

« Quand est-ce que se sera officiel? »

« Quand cette petite chose sera brune et quelle massacrera le plateau à coup de cero, j'aurais plus trop le choix. »

« Pas avant? »

« Quand tu voudras. Après tout, c'est toi qui va être harcelé. »

« Vu comme ca... »

Ils s'embrassèrent et...jouèrent aux cartes une bonne partie de la nuit!

(_Merci, NaLu-chan pour tes délires incroyable._)

**Mot de l'auteure:**

Et bien voilà je l'ai fini! Mais j'en ai pas fini avec la maman des Schiffer!

Et voilà, je dois avouer que d'avoir dit qui c'était me démoralise un peu. Il n'y a donc plus de secret entre nous? Mais si, y en a encore plein!

Ulquiorra: Au faite, Nii-san, tu comptais nous le dire quand?

Toshi: Ha! Ah, euh... Et bien, en faite, je crois que tu étais le seul à pas savoir... Grimm-chan t'en à pas parlé?

Ulquiorra: Grimmjow Jaggerjack, tu as signé ton arrêt de mort

Toshi: Bon...-''


	24. Le repas, le départ

**Bleach, les coulisses du tournage**

**Le repas, le départ**

**Mot de l'auteure:**

Alors, pour commencer je vous présente mes plus sincères excuses... Je publie pas souvent, mais je promet de faire des efforts. Comme je l'ai dit à ma tite soeur, j'ai oublié cette fic un moment parce que j'écris une fic en ce moment qui m'aspire toute imagination. Mais comme je pense à vous, je me mets une gifle (Clac!) et je reprends celle-ci.

Grimmjow était assis depuis 10 minutes et n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il grommela encore qu'il en avait marre. Toshi, à ce côté, soupira pour la énième fois et lui redis de se taire. Bref, l'ambiance était à la joie.

Starrk les avaient rejoint et essuyait le regard meurtrier d'Ulquiorra sans sourciller. Il ne pouvait pas dormir, et il s'ennuyait. Yurika était assise en face de sa soeur et souriait, Ggio était à coté d'elle et lui serrait la main. Toshi se frotta sous l'œil, et la mère l'imita, une fois de plus. Elle chuchota à l'oreille de Grimmjow:

« Je peux savoir pourquoi personne ne fait d'effort? »

« Tu veux que je te dise la vérité? Ca fait une semaine qu'elle nous les brise, qu'elle te suit partout et fait la même chose que toi. On en peut plus. »

Elle soupira en secouant la tête:

« Mais ce soir, elle s'en va, fait un sourire, mange et dit que tu vas te coucher, on te suivra et se sera la fin se ce calvaire... s'il te plait... Tu vas pouvoir être avec Ulqui... »

Il sourit alors, heureux d'entendre un argument convainquant. Il anima la soirée et enfin, vers 23 heures.

« Demain, c'est encore une grosse journée de travail. Veuillez m'excuser mais je vais aller dormir. »

Il se leva et entraina la scénariste avec lui.

« Viens mon amour, on y va. »

Elle leur sourit tous, s'excusa, embrassa tout le monde et entra dans la chambre de Grimmjow et Ulquiorra qui avait du échanger momentanément. Ils entendirent Yurika faire de même et s'éclipser. La maman des Schiffer souhaita alors une bonne nuit au primera espada toujours là et s'en alla. Ils redescendirent tous avec un sourire à la Nnoitra.

« Putain, j'y crois pas, elle est enfin partie! »

« Oui, j'y croyais plus... »

« Je vais retrouver ma chambre! »

« Je peux rester dormir? »

« Aller, on fait une fête digne de se nom! »

Ils sortirent les bouteilles et bientôt, se fut une jolie pagaille. Grimmjow dansait tout seul en répétant

« Elle est trop bien cette musique »

Mais il n'y avait pas, ce qui, bien évidemment faisait rire les autres.

Il y avait un couple qui ne se cachait pas, et qui essayait toujours des regards mauvais.

« Quand je pense que c'est Lui le père... »

« Ulqui, soit gentil, juste se soir, j'en peux plus. Tu m'engueules demain, d'accord? »

Et la cadette qui finissait les verres à l'abandon.

« Si se soir je suis pas morte soul, je le serai jamais » conclut-elle en finissant une bouteille.

Et tout le monde s'endormit pêle-mêle par terre, en riant.

Le lendemain fut plus douloureux.

« Oi, qui à allumé? »

« Le soleil, pauvre con. »

« Starrk, parle pas comme ça! »

« J'avais oublié qu'il était là... »

« Qui me touche les seins? »

« Euh, c'est moi, désolé petite soeur... »

Et la journée de tournage se passa dans des:

« Ouch! Faites moins de bruit... »

« Nan, je garde les lunettes de soleil, aujourd'hui... »

« Me parle pas, j'me sens mal, ce serait con que...burb...que...oups, les toilettes... »

Et Gin finit par dire:

« A votre avis, c'est qui qu'a plus bu? »

Les autres les regardèrent, consternés de le voir se tordre de rire.

**Mot de l'auteure:**

Ouai, je sais... c'est moins bien que d'hab'...

Si vous avez des idées je suis preneuse... Parce que mon cerveau, je l'ai essoré en 10 jours... Du coup avant qu'il y ait de nouveau du jus, va falloir faire avec xD

Je salue tout ceux qui me suivent! Tous ceux que j'aime. Yu-chan pour nos délires (qui me manque trop T_T) et aussi ceux qui découvre... Bref, tout le monde =D


End file.
